Just Friends, Right?
by milofan3150
Summary: Rory and Jess were best friends when they were youger,but he had to move away. He comes back so many years later. She has so much feelings for him, feelings that she never had with Dean. Just keep telling yourself that we are just friends, right? Literati
1. Someone New

**I'm sorry that some of the characters are little ooc. I also don't own Gilmore Girls, I forgot to put that in my first story. Sorry it took so long for me to make a new chapter! This story will have longer chapters, I promise! Well, I better stop talking and let you read! )**

**Someone New**

Lorelei bursts into the diner. "Luke I need coffee!" She pauses. "And… You are not Luke." Lorelei says as the blonde woman behind the counter turns around.

"Yeah. Hi! I am Liz Danes."

Lorelei's heart stopped for a second though she did not know why she felt this way. She ignored it.

"Hi. I am Lorelei Gilmore. "

"You have the most amazing eyes. Luke has good taste."

"Wha, what?"

"You're Luke's girlfriend right?"

"No, I am his friend and customer, not girlfriend."

She felt better. At least she knew that she wasn't his girlfriend. Who was she anyway?

"So, what brings you here in Stars Hollow?"

"Me and my son are going to be staying with my big brother, Luke."

"Oh, so I guess I will be seeing you here around more?"

"Yup"

Suddenly Luke appeared from the curtains.

"Hey, Lorelei."

"Hi, Luke. I need my coffee I am going insane. I was going to yell at Liz to give me coffee because I thought she was you."

Luke gave her a confused look.

"I'm not even going to ask."

Luke gave her coffee and turned to the other customers.

"Well, I gotta go! It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too Lorelei, customer and friend, not girlfriend."

She headed out the door. Liz looked at Luke and notice he stopped to stare at her go.

She smiled and said, "You like her…"

Luke quickly responded, "No! We are just friends."

His face was starting to get red.

"Yes, you do… Come on Luke, why don't you ask her out?"

"Liz just drop it okay?" Luke said trying to avoid the question and refilled people's cups.

"Liz, just go upstairs and unpack."

"Okay big brother whatever you say…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8-year old Rory was walking reading a book when she bumped into a boy that looked her age, who apparently was doing the same thing. They both looked up from their books.

"Sorry." Rory said.

The boy said nothing.

They just stood there for a second then Rory started to laugh. The dark-haired boy only stared strangely at her. Noticing his face she stopped and explained herself.

"It's just that we were both not paying attention where we were going because we were reading. My mom told me not to do that because I might get run over by a car if I keep doing this."

He just continued to stare at her, not sure of why that was funny.

"Okay, well, I haven't seen you in town before. Are you new? My name is Rory." she said and held out her hand.

He just nodded. There looked like there was hesitation to whether to shake her hand or not before he shook it.

"So, do you have a name?"

He nodded.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Jess."

"Oh, hi Jess, welcome to Stars Hollow."

He cleared his throat and said, "Me and mom are staying here for a while. Her loser boyfriend did something and Luke has to fix it." He rolled his eyes.

"Why? How do you know him?"

"He's my uncle."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" he said staring at his feet.

"You want to go somewhere peaceful? I like to read there all the time." she said pointing at the book.

"Sure."

He followed her. He knew he was going to like this girl. A smirk started to appear on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the bridge and sat there reading. After an hour or so, she was finished and closed the book. She noticed it looked like he was finished reading the book a while ago. He was just staring at the water.

"I think this is going to be my favorite place to go."

"No prob. I'm glad I could share it with someone." she offered him a smile.

He couldn't help it. A smile slowly formed on his face.

**So, how do you like this first chapter? I promise you there is more to come pretty soon! Please review!**


	2. Miss You

**This is 3 years later. They are both 11.**

**Miss You**

They become good friends as the years went by.

"I have discovered Ayn Rand, you should read one of her books."

Jess looked at her in disgust. "No way, not unless you try one of Hemmingway's"

"I already did last year, remember? I never got to the second page. I fell asleep."

Jess just rolled his eyes. They always had these book discussions.

"Whatever. How about we meet Lane?"

"I don't think we can. Her mom locked her up in her room after your last stunt. We all can't hang out when Mama Kim is there."

Jess smirked and remembered how much Mrs. Kim hated him.

"Okay, how about we go to the bridge?"

They headed for the bridge. When they got there, they sat down and stared at the water. The summer was almost ending and it would soon be time for him to move away.

"I'm going to miss you, you know." Rory said after a long time.

"Me too. I am also going to miss making Taylor and everyone else mad." Jess said still staring at the water.

Rory looked at him and said, "Well, at least your mom is moving on and she is finally getting better. It's a good thing."

She offered him a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I feel good that she's getting better, but we have to leave." he said as he looked up and met her eyes.

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I love you so much." she hugged him.

"Wait, like Miss Patty loves guys? She pinches their butts and everything." Jess said as he pulled away from her feeling disgusted.

"Agh, no. Like how I love my mom and how my mom loves coffee. You are my best friend."

"Even more that you want to be best friends with- Justin." he teased.

He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when she told him about it. As they grew closer, somehow a crush on her grew also.

Rory's face felt hot. "I knew I shouldn't of told you." she said as she got up.

He got up too. She pushed him into the water. She started giggling when his head popped out of the water looking shocked

"That's what you get."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Now will you pull me up?"

"Okay, okay." she said and took his hand.

When she did, Jess pulled her in! This time when she popped from under the water she was in shock. Hess started to laugh until a big splash hit him. He splashed back. Soon they were both laughing.

"Maybe we should get out now." Rory said shivering.

"Yeah."

First Jess pulled himself onto the bridge then pulled her up too.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Jess said taking her hand.

Before they knew it they arrived at her front porch.

"Bye, see you later." she said and hugged him.

"Bye."

He headed toward Luke's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Rory walked to Luke's with her mom. Today was Jess' last day. They both decided to spend the whole entire day together then the next morning say their good-byes. They got to the diner and ate.

"Okay, mom. Jess and I are going. Later." Rory said as she took Jess' hand and ran out of the dinner.

"Race you!" Rory said getting a head start.

"Aw… Look at them. They looked so cute. Rory is going to be devastated when he leaves." Lorelei said watching them take off.

"Yeah, she will really miss him" Luke said.

"Okay, will you give me coffee now?"

"No, it's bad for you. You've already had about 3 cups."

"Please?"

Out of breath, they reached the bridge.

"I won!" Rory said.

"No you didn't, we tied." Jess replied.

"You just won't admit you lost to a girl…"

Jess rolled his eyes. He took something out of his pocket. It was Oliver Twist. Jess read it to her while she rested her head on his shoulder. He finished about an hour and a hald later.

"You want ice cream?" Jess said getting up.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, yeah I must be crazy to even ask this. A Gilmore never turns down ice cream."

Rory pulled herself with the help of Jess' hand.

"Okay, come on."

They went to the gazebo and waited for the usual ice cream truck. When it came, they found that Kirk was the ice cream man.

"Hi, Kirk. You're the ice cream man today?"

"Hey, yes. I feel that this is the perfect job for me. What can I get you?"

They got their ice cream and headed for the movies. After the movies, it was getting dark, so Jess walked her home. Rory hugged Jess tight, not wanting to let go.

"I don't want this day to be over. That means that you have to leave tomorrow." She started sobbing.

"It's alright, Meet me at the bridge tomorrow in the morning. I want to give you something.Rory let go and sniffed.

"Okay. See you later."


	3. GoodBye Dodger

**Good-Bye Dodger**

The next morning, Rory got up early and got ready. She ran all the way to the bridge. Jess saw her and stood up/ She ran over to him and hugged him. She didn't want to let go. Tears came running down her face.

"Ror?"

She looked up and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," he said remembering that day on the bridge.

She smiled and let go of him.

"Before I forget, here." Jess said pulling a book out of his pocket. He handed it to her.

"I want you to have it. I hope that every time you read it, you think of me."

She took it. It was Oliver Twist. She opened the book and it had his thoughts. She read one particular thought.

_Rory,_

_I hope you think of me whenever you read this. Just remember that you are always going to be my best friend and that I love you, no, not the way Miss Patty does. I will miss you and you will always be in my head._

_ Love,_

_Dodger_

She smiled. She never thought that Jess would write that. Who knew that behind that macho act he would be a real big softie? She will always remember how she first called him Dodger and their friendship.

"Bye, Rory."

"Bye, Jess."

Then he walked away. She just stood there for a second and ran to the diner. He was about to leave when she entered. He turned to see who came in. Rory ran up and kissed him. Lorelei's eyes widened. He was shocked, but started to smile.

"Good-bye, Rory," he said and hugged her for the last time. He then walked out of the diner with his mom. A tear slid down her face.

"Good-bye Dodger," she whispered.

_Here comes the rain gain_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forget what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_


	4. GoodNight Dodger

**Anonymous- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Music4mysoul- Thanks. I think They are cute too. I can imagine Lorelei too. I know you are going to enjoy this chapter!**

**CoffeeJunkee06- Thank you so much! That's good to know that I am a great writer. I never knew that I was that good. This story seems to be better than my other one…**

**AndreaNmilo4evr-Thanks!I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lora-Thank you!**

**To all the reviewers: THANK YOU! You guys are so nice! Enjoy!**

5 years later. They are 16 years old.

**Good-Night Dodger**

Lorelei and Rory started walking towards Luke's. Rory suddenly felt arms around her waist. They stopped and she turned around.

"Uh, hi Dean." Rory said.

Dean gave her a long kiss.

"Hi." he paused and turned to Lorelei, " Hey, Lorelei." then he turned back to Rory, "I was hoping we could spend the day together since you don't have school today."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I can't. I promised my mom I would spend the day with her. I also have homework I still need to finish. Chilton does that to you, you know."

"Oh, okay. I just thought I could spend sometime with you. You've been so busy lately."

"Bye."

She gives him and kiss and continues walking.

"Bye." he said as they left leaving him looking dumbfounded.

Lorelei looked at Rory strangely.

"What?"

"It looked like you didn't want to hang out with him. I also didn't know we had plans today."

"No, I am telling the truth."

Lorelei stared at Rory.

"Okay, half-truth. I do have homework, but if I just told him that, he wouldn't buy it."

"Isn't that what boyfriends are for? To hang out with them?"

"Yes, but we hang out too much. He is getting way to clingy. We had a fight a few days ago because I was hanging out with Lane instead of him!"

"Oh, okay. You know you don't have to be with him. I don't mind, as long as you are happy."

"Yeah, mom, I do. I am not just going out with him because you like him."

"Okay, I was just making sure you knew that."

They entered the diner.

"Oh, no! I've suddenly lost my vision! I need COFFEE to cure it!" Lorelei yelled emphasizing the word coffee so Luke would hear. "Rory, work with me here." she whispered to Rory.

"Oh, right." she paused. "Ah, please Luke, we need t give her coffee. I want my mom to see the world." Rory said dramatically.

"Okay, okay. Here, stop. You're scaring the customers. You know that coffee doesn't make you live that long, so being blind-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Luke. Just hand over the coffee." Lorelei interrupted.

Luke rolled his eyes and gave them coffee. Lorelei ordered their food and then he disappeared behind the curtains. He came back with their food.

Lorelei looked at him flirtatiously and said, "Lukey, would you mind poring me another cup of coffee?" she blew him kisses.

"No, I have already refilled it four times!"

Lorelei bats her eyelashes and says, "Please?"

"Call me when her funeral is. I would like to be there and tell her I told you so." Luke said to Rory as he poured coffee in her cup.

"I have to go shopping. Cesar take over." Luke said as he left the diner.

"Bye, Mom. I have to go too. I'm going to finish my homework."

"Bye. I am going to stick around. I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen."

She waited until Luke came back. She knew something was up. Luke dropped some of the groceries and Lorelei came to help.

"Need any help?" she paused, "Mr. Healthy Don't Drink Coffee eats Frosted Flakes?" she said as she picked it up.

"No, it's for someone else."

"Who else lives here?"

"Jess is coming to live here because Liz can't take him anymore. She expects me to fix him because she completely gives up on raising a teenager. I sometimes feel bad for him, even though she is my sister. She always gives up."

"Well, at least he is going to have you."

"Yeah, I hope I can get to him."

"Rory is going to be so excited. Bye."

Lorelei stopped when she got to the door and turned around. "Maybe you two can have dinner with us tomorrow?"

Luke smiled. "Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess looked up from his book. A sign passed by, it read, "Welcome to Stars Hollow". He rolled his eyes.

_Great_, he thought.

He got off the bus and there he was.

:Jess."

"Luke."

They walked to the diner and went upstairs.

"Okay, there is your bed and put your clothes here." he said pointing all around the room.

"Oh, I bought you Frosted Flakes for breakfast. I remember that you used to eat that for breakfast a long time ago."

"That's grrreat." Jess said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go back to the diner."

He unpacked everything and went downstairs.

"I'm going out."

"For how-" Luke started, but he already left. "long." He sighed.

He walked to the bridge and took out a book from his pocket and read. When he was done, he went back to the diner.

He entered and he heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Luke. Give me more coffee!"

"No."

She looked to see who came in.

"Jess, nice to see you."

He just nodded.

"Rory is at home doing some homework."

He nodded one last time before he went upstairs.

"Wow, he's talkative."

"He's just getting used to this. Give him time."

"Yeah, it's not like he was the talkative type before either. Okay, since you are not giving me coffee I am going to go home!"

Lorelei rushed home to tell Rory the news.

"Guess what?"

Rory looked up from her paper and said, "You're not really my mother?"

"No. I am, but that's not it."

"What then?"

"Jess is back."

"What?"

"Jess is back." Lorelei repeated.

Rory got up and started heading towards the door.

"He's… different." Lorelei said, but she already slammed the door shut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going out." Jess said.

"You're going to need keys."

"No, I won't."

"I'm not even going to ask."

He left and headed for the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rory POV_

Rory ran all the way to the bridge. She saw him and froze. She couldn't believe it. He was actually here. She suddenly was wondering how to approach him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jess POV_

He felt her presence. He knew she was here. He took a deep breath, not looking up from the water. "Hi, Rory."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rory POV_

She felt relieved, at least she didn't have to approach him anymore. "Hi." she said awkwardly and sat down next to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up and faced her. _Wow, she grew up,_ he thought. Her hair went from a brown to a lighter reddish-brown. Her eyes though were still the beautiful baby blue.

"So, are you going to ask why I'm staying here?"

"No, because I know you will tell me later on." she replied calmly.

"But I will ask you why you didn't call or write."

"When we got to the apartment it so small. It was worse that one of the ones we had before. A week later, I found another loser at my house. The more he came over, the less I spend time at home. Soon, the money mysteriously was getting short. I had to get tough. Then Liz got sick of me reasoning with her and sent me here."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I did. I said we were short on money. We didn't have enough money for a phone. We barely had money for food. We didn't even have enough money to use a payphone."

"Well, you could of said it that way."

"I thought you could figure it out. You are still planning to go to Harvard?"

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you." She hugged him.

He felt his heart flutter.

_No, why is this happening? I am supposed to be tough and love no one_, he thought.

He didn't know why he felt this way. He didn't want to let her go. Eventually they did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rory POV_

When she hugged him, she felt different. I never felt like this when Dean did. That was the best twenty seconds of her life. She didn't want to let go, but she had to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what have you been reading lately?"

"A lot of things, I lost count."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. My Mom is waiting for me."

He nodded. She hugged him for the last time and got up. She started to walk, but stopped and turned around.

"Good-night, Dodger."

Then she went off.

He smirked.

**What do you think? Good or bad? Please tell me and review. I will probably update tomorrow or later today.**


	5. Boyfriends And Other Stuff

**Rockerchic101- thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**CoffeeJunkie06-thanks! I am not entirely sure. They might be together in a few chapters. I just have to somehow get Dean and Rory to break up.**

**Kal's Gal- I hope you like this chapter!**

**ShElLe-4-EvEr-Thank you so much! I feel so loved!**

**AndreaNmilo4evr-Thanks! I don't think I did this is my last story, I don't remember. I am going to try to get everyone who reviewed on, I'm sorry if I missed anybody.**

**Troubledgurl79-Thanks!**

**Nessquik13-Thanks! I really hope that this story ends up good. It is already doing better than my other story!**

**Music4mysoul- Thanks, sorry about that, I wanted to just get to the part instead of making so much chapters that weren't needed. You can't? Then you are going to love this chapter!**

**XxxLotxxx-Huh? Thanks I guess…**

**Dione Robertson- Huh?**

**Rory- Um, okay, well, I hope you like this chapter!**

**I feel so loved! Thank you all for all these reviews! Okay, I better stop talking and let you read! Sorry about the lame title!**

**Boyfriends And Other Stuff**

Lorelei and Rory were walking towards the diner when they saw a big crowd around Doose's.

"Come on, let's go see what's going on." Lorelei said pulling Rory's arm.

There was a chalk outline of a body and caution tape around it.

"You think it's real?" Kirk said.

"Yes of course it is, right?" Taylor replied.

Rory looked at and then saw Jess. She smiled, they both knew who did it.

"Wow, we sure do know that Jess' back. Taylor's face was priceless! Okay, I am going to the diner. Meet you there!" Lorelei exclaimed.

Rory walked away and started heading towards the diner when Jess walked up next to her.

"That was mean."

"What, you think I did it?" Jess asked innocently.

"Jess…" she warned.

"What did you think of it? "

She smiled then started laughing. He smirked. She suddenly felt arms around her waist and someone kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Rory." Dean said as she turned around.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Boyfriend?" Jess asked.

Rory just nodded feeling guilty.

"Huh," he said and looked them over.

Rory mouthed "What?" He shook his head and walked away.

"So, I don't think I will have to work today." Dean said staring at the crowd.

"Yeah, but I can't hang out today, I still didn't finish my homework and later tonight Luke is coming over for dinner."

"Oh, okay." Dean said feeling disappointed.

"I have to get to the diner. See you later." she said and gave him a quick kiss. She walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later in the evening**

Rory walked into the kitchen.

"Does he eat meat?" Sookie asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Don't worry, your food tastes great!" Rory said and walked into her room.

She heard her mom saying something about being here. She didn't pay attention. She just needed to finish something really quick, when she heard a familiar voice say, "Well aren't we hooked on phonics?" She looked up and saw Jess. She got up and hugged him.

"Why do you have homework?" he asked.

"I go to Chilton."

"So, you got into your dream high school? How?"

"My grandparents."

"Huh."

_Flashback_

_Rory came running to the bridge and saw him._

"_I want to go to Chilton. It's perfect. This can help me go to Harvard." she said waving the brochure in his face._

_He took it from her and read it._

"_It looks so… Rich. How are you going to get in?"_

"_I don't know just yet, but I will think of a way."_

_End of Flashback_

"What?"

"Nothing." he said smirking.

"Come on, dinner is ready." he said and went to eat.

After they ate, they went on the front porch.

"You want to go to the bridge?" he said getting up.

"Sure."

He pulled her up.

"Race you!" Rory said, of course getting a head start.

He ran after her and lost.

"I won!"

"No, we tied."

"You just won't admit you lost to a girl…"

"Doesn't this sound familiar?"

Rory giggled and sat down beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

_He doesn't seem different at all, she thought._

"What was that before you left to go to the diner?"

"What was what about?"

"You know what I mean." Rory said referring to the "Dean" reaction.

"I just thought about why you and bagboy are together."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you guys don't look like you have anything in common and whatever happened to Justin?"

She faced him. "Yes, we do, you just don't know him. And Justin, turns out I didn't like him after all. I found out that I wanted to like him. I just pretended to like him to cover up who I really liked."

"Huh. And who was that?"

She playfully punched him. "Like I am going to tell you who I liked again. Plus, I already have a boyfriend, so why would I need to like someone?"

She was secretly talking about him. When he left she found out how much she liked him.

Jess pulled something out of his pocket. Oliver Twist.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"I can't you believe you still have this." Jess said examining the writing inside.

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"Nevermind. Come on, let's go back."

She looked at him for a moment before going up after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you guys do all night?" Lorelei asked curiously.

"We just talked."

"All night?"

"What did you expect? We haven't seen each other in 5 years!"

"Right."

Rory spotted Dean and waved. He came over.

"Hey, Dean," Lorelei said.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She kissed him.

"You want to have breakfast with us?"

"At Luke's?"

"Where else?"

"Oh… Luke doesn't like me too much." Dean said remembering what happened when they first broke up.

"Come on. He doesn't hate you."

"You don't know that."

"Fine, at least walk me there and meet me back there at 10:00."

"Okay," he said and kissed her.

He walked with them to the diner and Lorelei went in while Rory stayed behind.

"Okay, meet you here later."

They kissed for at least a minute. When they pulled away, Rory blushed. She usually doesn't like to kiss in front of everyone to watch. He walked away and she entered the diner.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Jess POV_

Jess saw them kissing in the front. He tightened his grip onto the coffee pot.

"Um, Jess. I appreciate the coffee, but do you think I can drink it from the table." Lorelei asked.

H noticed he overfilled Lorelei's cup/

"Oh,"

He cleaned it up. Rory walked in. He just goes back to work pretending that never happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Lorelei POV_

She notices Jess staring at Dean and Rory outside. She smiles. The cup he was filling was starting to overflow.

"Um, Jess, I appreciate the coffee, but do you think I can drink it from the table?"

He comes back to his senses.

"Oh,"

He cleans it fast knowing Rory was going to come in any minute and see his not so smooth move.

------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how come he is not coming inside?" Lorelei asks.

"He thinks Luke hates him.'

Jess comes up to them.

"Why isn't your boyfriend coming in?"

"He thinks Luke hates him." Lorelei answers.

"Huh."

"What?"

"No, tell me."

"What is Luke going to do? Threaten him with a spatula?"

"You weren't here when something happened to him."

"Tell, me, what happened?"

"Later."

"You know, boyfriends shouldn't care, if their girlfriends want them there they should be."

"Well, I didn't tell him he had to be here." Rory says defensively getting annoyed.

"Woah, geez. No need to get all ballistic on me."

"Sorry, I just haven't had my coffee yet."

"Wow, I thought I'd never see the day… Rory a coffee addict? But we used to make fun of your mom."

Rory laughed. "You better believe it." she said as she playfully punched him.

"Should I be scared? I saw what happens when you don't give coffee to your mom. Now, there's two of you!"

"Yes. Yes, you should."

"Jess, get back to work." Luke yelled.

Jess rolled his eyes and got back to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Dean POV_

_Who was that guy? Why is Rory flirting with him? She is my girlfriend, _he thought as he watched that boy talk to Rory from the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, late." Rory said as she and Lorelei left.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you about him?"

He shook his head.

"We were old friends. We were friends when were just kids."

"Are you kidding me? Those kids went everywhere together. They were more like the best of friends. Kinda how me and Rory have, but different." Lorelei butted.

"So, you guys were just friends?"

Rory and Lorelei exchanged looks.

"Yeah… of course. I was just 11 when he moved away."

"Oh, okay," Dean said looking relieved.

"Well, I have to get to the inn. See you lovebirds later!"

"Bye,"

"So, what do you say? Movies?"

"Okay."


	6. Defeat

**Hey all, sorry about that. I had a writers block. I might be getting a lot of those while writing this story. I'm sorry that I can't post all who reviewed because it would be a long list. Thank you anyway for the people who did.**

**Defeat**

Dean walked her home.

"Good night."

"Night."

They kissed until they were out of breath. Then he walked away.

"Mom! I am home!"

"Daughter of mine, my offspring, my, my…"

"Mom, what do you want?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Mom…"

Okay, okay. Remember that Dance Marathon in a month? Well, I haven't found a partner yet…"

"No, no! I promised Dean that I would show him what happened at those dances."

"Please, do it for the nice woman that gave birth to you. You are the perfect dance partner, you are light, so if you get tired…"

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Yay!" Lorelei chirped as she jumped up and hugged her.

"Well, I am going to go to the bridge. Later."

"Okay, hun, don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry, I won't. I still have to finish my homework."

When Rory got to the bridge, guess who was there? None other than the James Dean Wanna-Be himself!

"Hey," she said and sat down.

"Hey," he replied. "Where were you all day?"

"With Dean."

"Bagboy?"

"His name is Dean. And I can't hang out with you everyday, you know! I have a boyfriend. I just don't get why you guys don't get along."

"I don't get why you like him. You guys don't have anything in common like we do."

"What?"

Rory was confused. Did he just say that I am supposed to like him because he likes me?

"I mean, I don't have anything in common with him, that's why I don't like him and you don't have anything in common either." Jess said, trying to cover up that last comment.

"Oh, okay." Rory said unsure. "We do too have a lot in common."

"Huh. What then?"

Rory sat there thinking.

When he didn't hear a response after a while he said, "See?"

"We do! I just can't think of one right now."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that"

"Shut-up." Rory said annoyed for the fact that he was right.

He smirked.

"I have to go." she said getting up.

As he got up, he said, "Yeah, me too. Luke's gonna kil-"

Suddenly Rory interrupted him and pushed him into the water.

"Ha! Ha! Just like the good old days." Rory said laughing when he had that surprised look.

That was unexpected. He would of thought that Rory might of grown up after all these years.

"We are not kids anymore Rory."

"I know, that's why I am not going to fall for that 'help me up then get pulled in' joke."

He sighed and got himself up.

"You do know that you are going to pay?" he said as he tried to hug her, but failed when she quickly ran away.

"Ah!" she screamed as he ran after her threatening to hug her.

He finally caught up to her at her house. This time he got her.

"Eww. Gross. Get off. Let go!" Rory said trying to squirm away.

He then remember that this was wrong because she had a boyfriend. It wasn't like they were kids anymore. He let go.

"Now, I have to take a shower. Thanks a lot."

He smirked and said, "You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"I'm going to school, unlike you, I'm-Too-Cool-For-School"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Later."

He walked back to the diner.

When he got there, Luke said, "What happened?"

"Rory pushed me into the lake."

"Okay, I am not even going to ask why. Remind me to thank her when she comes by." he pauses and takes a look at him, "And take a shower before you get sick."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rory got in, Lorelei was puzzled why her daughter was wet.

"Why are you wet?"

"I pushed Jess into the lake. Then he chased after me vowing revenge and he got it."

"Okay, just make sure you take a shower or at least get into some dry clothes." she said remembering the times when she got pulled in after she pushed him in.

As if Rory was reading her thoughts, she said, "Don't worry Mom. I didn't fall for any of his tricks."

"Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at Chilton went by like a blur. She was hardly paying attention in any of the classes, taking notes. She was lucky to be in the right class. Her thoughts were about Jess and her. She also thought about what they did together and when they kissed when he left. She smiled.

She was then interrupted when Paris waved her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Rory. We have a paper to discuss. If you are going to be day dreaming you can just leave."

"Oh, sorry" Rory said and focused really hard to not let her mind slip.

It seemed like forever, but she was finally out of Paris' clutches. She got on her bus to Stars Hollow. When she got there, she headed towards Luke's and saw a blonde girl checking Jess out. She froze and watched from a place she was sure he wouldn't see. Rory suddenly felt angry. She was flirting and wrote something on a napkin then slipped it in his pockets. She said a few more words to him before getting up. Rory thought it was safe, so she walked in. As she did, she bumped into that blonde girl.

"Watch it." she growled.

"Sorry," Rory said in the same tone.

She ordered trying to ignore Jess. When he poured her coffee and didn't say anything to him, he could tell something was up. He stared at her confused.

"What?" Rory shot.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because I pour you coffee and no 'hello' to your good old pal?"

"Sorry, I just had a rough day okay?" she said defensively as she hurried to finish her coffee.

"Okay," he said not believing a word she was saying.

"Look, I have to go." she said as she got up and left.

"I'm taking a break." he said and dashed after her.

"No, you-" he had already left before Luke could finish, "can't." He signed

"Stop following me." Rory said annoyed.

"I'm not, I'm just going to the bridge."

"No, you aren't."

"You can't stop me. You don't own it and it doesn't have your name on it."

"Yeah, it does." she said pointing to the wooden plank.

"Oh, yeah. I remember this. It has my name on it too." he said examining it.

_Flashback_

"_You think we will get in trouble?"_

"_No, no one is going to find out."_

"_You never know if Taylor hid cameras behind these plants."_

_He stopped and looked at her._

"_Rory, are you in or not?"_

_She sighed._

"_Okay, I'm in. I feel like I am vandalizing property." she said as she took the knife from his hands and wrote her initials._

"_Why didn't you write your whole name?"_

_Rory looked down. He shook his head._

"_Nevermind, I am not even going to ask." he said as he wrote his initials._

_They both stared at it._

_It said, "R.G. + J.M."_

_Then Rory spoke, "Can we put a heart around it?"_

"_No, it would mean we were in love."_

"_A circle?"_

"_No."_

"_A square?"_

"_No, Rory it looks fine the way it is."_

_She pouted, "Fine."_

_End of Flashback_

"So what if it has your name on it?"

"That means I can sit here."

She gave up. She had a bad day already. Jess smirked. Through the years, he learned how to defeat a Gilmore girl 5 years ago, and he could still do the job right.

"Tell me, how fun was your day?" he said semi-sarcastically.

"Paris."

"Who's she?"

"She is the evil girl who can't accept that I am just as good as her."

"Huh."

"Also, that blonde girl I bumped into was rude. I don't like her."

"I don't like her much either. Then again, you don't even know her and you're judging her on her first impression."

"Kinda like with Dean?"

"No, that was different. Look, my break it over. I have to get back to Luke's."

She smiled to herself. He was proven wrong.

That night, Jess took the number out from his pocket and dialed it. He was not about to admit defeat.

"Hey. Shane? Right?"

"Yeah, hi, Jess. I'm so happy you called."


	7. The Accident

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter took long. It was hard kind of hard to write and it waay too long to what I have intended, but the longer the better? I'm also sorry if any of my characters turn out a little ooc. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope that you like this next chapter.**

**The Accident**

It was movie night at the Gilmore house.

"The bell rang."

"Okay, Mom, I think it is Dean."

Rory went to the door and answered it.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

They kissed.

"Come on, we don't have all day! Make-out time is over." Lorelei yelled from the other room.

Rory blushed. "Okay, Mom."

They watch the movie. They ate so much and Dean was starting to feel sick.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good. How do you guys eat all of this?"

"We are Gilmores. Duh! That's how we are." They both said in unison.

"I just don't know where you guys put it."

"I thought you knew that by now." Rory replied.

"I have to get going." He paused as he reached the door. "Oh, Rory, I might not get to go to the Marathon. I am going to be visiting my grandma."

"Oh, that's okay. My Mom made me her partner, so I couldn't have shown you around like I wanted to Somehow she thinks we are going to really win this year."

"Okay, I have to leave Sunday. Good luck if I don't see you before that. Bye." he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Bye."

Then he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Rory went to the diner with her mother. They sit down and Jess pours them a cup of coffee.

"What? I don't have to beg? I think I like this guy's style. I name you our new favorite Coffee King."

Luke comes from behind the curtains and says, "I can stop buying the coffee so then he can't serve it anymore. Plus, he doesn't really care what this coffee does to you guys."

Rory got wide-eyed and gasps.

"No coffee? And Jess, I am your best friend. You are supposed to care about me."

"What so you don't want me to give you coffee? That would make you healthy and I care about my friend's health, but if I didn't I would die from hearing you guys whine. Would you be being a good best friend if you let that happen to me?"

"I-"

Jess interrupted, "I think not."

"Okay, you have a point. You really care about me because you don't want to give me coffee, yet it would destroy your health if you don't. You are being my best friend by not letting me suffer. But you are also not caring what happens to me if I have coffee in order to keep yourself alive and away from when the Gilmore Girls attack. I am being a good friend by drinking the elixir of life to keep you and I sane." She took a deep breath.

"Wait, huh? Luke said confused.

"Nevermind. Let the poor girl breathe." Jess said.

Luke shook his head and then they were back to work.

"So, there's the carnival today!"

"I know! We are going to have cotton candy, play games, go to that one story-future-teller lady again and ask for our fortune, then eat more junk food and get sick.!"

"I have been waiting for this all year!"

"Okay, come on. We should go home and get ready."

"Okay, let's go." she said as she finished up her breakfast.

Later that after noon, they set off for the carnival.

"Okay, let's split up. I will get to nachos and drinks and you get all the junk food. Meet me back here when you're done."

"Okay, got it. Later."

As she was walking to the cotton candy stand she say Jess leaning on the tree and making-out with that blonde girl from the day before. She felt anger rising inside of her. _Why does he like her? I thought he said he didn't,_ she thought.

She was interrupted when the man said, "Uh, Miss? Your cotton candy is ready."

"Oh, sorry. Thanks." she said taking the cotton candy and handing him the cash.

Lorelei came looking for her.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry, too much junk food. Hard to pick."

"Oh, that's okay. The more junk food the better!" she said then notices her daughter staring at something. She looks in that direction.

"They really need to find a room." Rory said as if she knew Lorelei was staring in that same direction.

Lorelei looked strangely at her. "You and Dean do it all the time."

"Yeah, but not like that." she said pointing. "I mean it looks like they are eating each other's faces."

"I have a feeling someone is jealous." Lorelei sang.

"Mom, no I have a boyfriend. I am just looking out for my friend, I didn't know that sluts were his type."

"Sure." Lorelei said with a hint of disbelief.

"I'm not."

"Okay."

Rory tried to pry her attention from the scene, but her eyes lingered over to the couple from time to time.

"Ah, Mom? You think we could go home early? I want to get up early to say good-bye to dean."

"We are going to miss the lights count-down!"

"Mom… Fine, you can stay. Bye. See you later."

She walked away. When she got home, she was relieved she got away from all that. The image of Jess and that girl popped up. _Why do I get mad whenever I think of them being together? It's is just probably a best friend protective thing… It should go away, I mean, if he likes her, I should too…I shouldn't care. I have a perfect boyfriend already, _she thought.

"I have a perfect boyfriend," she said out loud to reassure herself. She repeated it again, only this time, more determined. Though, it still had that unsure ring to it…

"I'm happy. Right. Happy."

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day, she go up early to spend a few hours with Dean before he left.

"Hey," she said as she gave him a passionate kiss, well, she tried.

He deepened the kiss then pulled away.

"Hey, so what are the plans?"

"Movie. Pizza. And… Talk."

"Okay, cool."

They went to the moves and of course, Rory couldn't stop commenting on the movie. After that, they ordered a whole pizza. Though he ate 4 pieces, Rory ate the rest. Next, they walked around talking about his grandmother and what they will do when he comes back.

"I'm starting to feel hungry again. I need to elixir of life."

Dean chuckled.

"We just ate and you're hungry again? You ate like most of the pizza."

She blushed.

"Well, you have got to remember that I am a Gilmore."

"Oh, right. Should we go to Al's or Luke's?"

"Luke's. Best coffee."

He looked kind of upset. She was the opposite, she almost skipped all the way there. She practically had to drag him there. They entered and sat at the counter.

"Hey, Rory. What can I get you?"

"Blueberry pancakes with a smiley face on it and bacon and eggs on the side."

Luke turned to Dean and his voice got a little gruff. "What do you want?"

"Um, I'll just have coffee." he said uncomfortably.

He poured Dean coffee and Rory her second refill. Then he disappeared behind the curtain. Dean went to see if Rory noticed the act of rudeness Luke just did to him, but she didn't seem to. A few minutes later, Luke came back with her food.

"Yay! You actually made the smiley face!"

Then she dug in. After that, he walked her home and said "good-bye".

"Bye," she replied and then kissed him.

She watched him leave. She went inside and her mother was still asleep.

"Must have had a junk food hangover…"

She went inside her room to grab a book then wrote on a post-it note where she was going. Then she stuck it on Lorelei's head. She went to the bridge and read. She heard someone coming, but she chose to ignore it, for it was Jess. He sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said.

She didn't reply, she just kept reading.

"Earth to Rory." he said waving his hand in front of her face.

She stopped and looked up.

"Hi. There you happy? I'm trying to read here."

"Satisfied. What are you reading?"

"Oliver Twist." she said without looking up.

"Oh."

Then she looked at her watch. 11:56. Lunchtime.

"I have to go."

"Me too." he said as he followed her.

"Why are you following me?" she said annoyed.

"I work at Luke's. What's your problem?"

"Nothing, just… Just leave me alone for right now."

He back away with his hands in the air. "Fine. I will."

He was angry, but then remembered something and tried to hide his smirk. She was jealous. She had seen him with the girl making-out. His plan was working. She entered the diner and there was Lorelei.

"Mom, help. I am having such a bad day."

"I'm sorry hun, but I have to go to work. I wish I could do something…"

"No, it's okay. It will probably get better as the day progresses."

"Okay, but are you sure. I could probably take a day off today and be mean by letting Michel take over the whole day without me and we could have a girls day and go shopping…"

"No, Mom. I will be okay."

"Okay, but if you need anything…"

"I'll call you."

"Good."

Luke comes over.

"Hey, Rory. What can I get you?"

"Burger and fries."

"Okay. Coming right up." he said scribbling something down.

He came back with the burger and extra fries. He disappeared again and came back with brownies and pie. Then he refilled her cup and left the pot there.

"Um, Luke, I didn't order this. And, are you going insane?" Rory asked.

"Ah, I need to ask you a favor."

"Okay…"

"Can you tutor Jess?"

"Um… I don't know."

"He listens to you and you will get things for free for the rest of the month."

"Free coffee?"

She looked from Luke to her mom.

"Does this work for my mom?"

"She has a limited amount per day, but yes."

"Okay, I guess so. I can't say no to free coffee. When?"

"This Thursday?"

"Okay. I don't get why he isn't doing good in school. He used to get me mad at beating me at literature study tests when he tried. He's also read way more books than me."

"The keyword is 'tried'. He doesn't seem to have the will to."

Jess comes downstairs.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Rory agreed to tutor you."

"I don't need one."

"Yes, you do."

"I'm just doing it for the free coffee." Rory said.

"You don't care about my academic needs? I'm shocked. You always told me to keep my grades up."

"You did before. I do care. Now I just get rewards to help you even though you don't need it."

"You threatened me. Everyday after school, you would make me do my homework and study before we would read. That was torture."

"And you got A's for that."

"Whatever." he said rolling his eyes and walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That Thursday, she came from Chilton and went home to change and put her stuff away before she went Luke's. She didn't feel like walking, so she drove her car (the one that Dean made for her.) there. Once she got there, she ate then hunted for Jess. Luke closed the diner early for them. The night was going by slow and Jess hadn't learned anything.

"I'm suddenly having a craving for ice cream, you?"

"No, we have to get to work."

"Nice sweet ice cream in a _cone._"

"Okay, but you have to promise that after that we get to work."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Here, we'll take my car. You drive."

"Okay."

After they got their ice cream, they were talking about what they were going to do in the future.

"Take the wheel for a sec."

"What?"

"I'm letting go." he said finishing his last bit of ice cream.

"Jess!" Rory said grabbing the wheel.

"Chill." he said taking hold of the wheel again.

"If we go straight we go back to studying, if we take a right-"

"Take a right."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Take a right? Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelei's phone rings.

"hello?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Rory, I got home and was thinking of cleaning the take-out box. Some of these are old place."

"I just wanted to let you know that I am alright."

"Sweetie, stop scaring me. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"It depends. What happened"

"I got in a car accident. My car was totaled, but me and Jess are okay."

"WHAT! What exactly happened?"

"We went for a break from tutoring to get some ice cream. We were on out way back then there was this dog, squirrel, whatever, it was furry. It went in the middle of the road. Jess swerved and tried not to hit it and you should pretty much know what happened next."

"Wait, did you say Jess swerved?"

Lorelei liked Jess when he was younger. He brought life to Rory's life, but now that he is older, he's gotten a little bit more too much of what she wanted her daughter to be friends with.

"Yes, he made sure I was okay, so don't say anything bad about him. He did what he could."

"Okay, just. I will be there in a few minutes."

Lorelei rushed to the hospital.

"I'm looking for a Lorelei Gilmore."

"Name?"

"Lorelei Gilmore."

"Miss, this isn't funny. Name?"

"I know this isn't funny. My daughter was in a car accident. That is not funny. Let me see my daughter now."

"Okay, Mrs. Gilmore, right this way."

"It's Ms."

Rory heard her mother's voice in the hall.

"Rory, honey, I'm so glad you are okay! Wait.You're okay right?" she glanced at Rory's arm. "Oh my god my baby is wearing a cast."

"I'm okay. Please tell my mom I'm okay."

"We've checked her. No broken bones, just a small fracture. It should be taken off in a couple of weeks. We think she is in the best shape she can be."

"You think? I need to hear you tell me that you know she is healthy."

"Okay. I will run some tests again. She needs to stay for an hour."

"Can I come with?"

"Sorry, only patients and I am allowed in. You can wait there."

"Um, no. Actually, I have to do something really quick.

"Mom?" Rory said as she put her hand on her arm and Lorelei turned around.

"Yes, daughter of mine?"

"He stayed and made sure I was okay. He called them. He didn't do anything bad."

Lorelei just nodded and left for Luke's. When she got there, it was already closed, but she banged on the door. Luke came and unlocked it. He read her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Ror- Rory was in an accident."

"What? Is she okay?"

"She is wearing a cast! Does that sound like okay to you? She got in a car accident because of your nephew! He was a good kid before and now, now he, he's changed! The moment he came back, I saw change and didn't like him. Heck, the whole town didn't like him! You didn't listen when they told you he was trouble, no, you just denied it! Hate to break it to ya, but maybe he is a different kid now and not just that little boy that would pull small stunts. No… This boy can pull big stunts now that he is older. He knows the tricks. I hate you! Why didn't you listen? My daughter is not okay. No, she's not, but that nephew of yours, he's fine. I just wanted to come over and tell you that."

"I'm sorry Lorelei your daughter is wearing a cast. I'm sorry that the town doesn't like him. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry that she got hurt and he didn't. I care about Rory too, you know! And what do you think I could do to Jess? He's FAMILY!"

Lorelei closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"GO TO HELL!"

"RIGHT BACK ATCHA!"

Then they stormed off in opposite directions. Lorelei stopped and started to let the tears that she held back out. She dialed a number.

"Hello? This is Christopher."

"Chris?"

"Lor? Is that you? Why are you crying?"

"Rory was in an accident." she sobbed.

"What! Is she okay?"

"She is going to be wearing a cast, Christopher!"

"Sshh… It's going to be alright. I'll be there in a few hours. I'm leaving right now."

"Wait, no-"

He hung up and she went back home to get cleaned up. She didn't want Rory to see her like this when she picked her up.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Luke went to look for Jess. Then he spotted him at the bridge and sat next to him.

"I made sure she was okay."

"I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelei and Rory reached the house.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just sleepy. Those painkillers are kicking in and I think they are making me drowsy."

"Okay, but if you need anything, I will get it. Just call my name and I'm here."

"Don't worry, Mom. I will be fine."

"Okay." Lorelei said unsure and left the room.

She came back with a pillow and a blanket.

"Mom, did you hear me say that I'm fine? You are not sleeping here. Go sleep in your comfy bed."

"I'm not going to sleep here. I'm just sitting and waiting if you need anything."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Rory said and in minutes, she was asleep.

Lorelei soon followed and fell asleep watching her sleep. She was reminiscing about when Rory was a little girl and that she had grown up so fast. Every night that she was scared, she would ask her to come into her room and stay here until she was fast asleep to protect her from the monsters.

Later, Lorelei woke up and found Christopher sleeping beside her in the chair. She had a major neck pain, she must of gotten it by sleeping in the position she was sleeping.

"Chris?" she nudged him.

"Huh? What?"

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. I didn't want to disturb you. You were sleeping so peacefully."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." he said taking her hand.

Then they fell asleep.

**So… Tell me what'd you think? I think this is the longest chapter I have.**

**Next up: Lorelei's graduation and Rory takes a walk on the wild side. A certain someone wants to come back. What happens when they do? Things start to stir up mixed emotions. **

**I can't wait to write this one. I have already started it and I am excited on how it is turning out!**


	8. He Comes Again

**Hi guys! I got this one done a little but faster. Thanks for all you who reviewed.**

**Angel Monroe- Thanks, I'm sorry that my writing is choppy, but what do I know? I'm only 13; I haven't had much experience in writing because this is only my second story. I hope I can get better and make my stories come to your liking in the future.**

**Sanfrangiantsfan- I tried to make it similar to the show, except for that part and Jess being her friend earlier when their were just kids.**

**Well, I will let all of you read the chapter. Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, whatever, to all of you!**

**He Comes Again**

The next following days were tough. Rory kept getting asked questions about what happened and everyone blamed Jess. It really annoyed her. Plus, her mom refused to apologize to Luke, but eventually they did make up. Rory never knew why Jess left. It was just an accident.

Today was Lorelei's graduation. She was so happy for her. She worked so hard studying that it was finally over!

"Well, today's the day! It is all going to be over! No studying, no homework, no tests, gone!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Yay! I'm so proud of you, Mom. You work so hard and you achieved it."

"Coffee, Luke. We need to celebrate."

Luke came over to them and poured them each coffee.

"Uh, Luke? You think maybe you could leave the pot just this once?"

He hesitated, but finally gave in. "Okay, but just this once. I really care about your health and mine. You guys need to start eating healthier food or else in the future you won't live to have anymore coffee."

"Eww… Why would we eat that stuff? It tastes nasty and…"

Luke just rolled his eyes and walked away from the two that were thinking of names of what it could taste like.

"Well, I have to get to school. I might be staying late after school because of the Franklin, but I will make it to the graduation."

"Okay, sweets. Later."

She went to the bus stop and waited for the bus. When it came, she went in. Suddenly, the bus came to a stop at her school, but her legs wouldn't budge.

A few hours later, she found herself in New York. She got on a subway then asked for directions. She walked a little bit and then she saw him. She froze, for she didn't know how to approach or if she should approach him.

_Maybe I should just go back, _she thought.

"Rory?"

_Oh, no. Too late._

"Um, hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to the explore the place and of course I need a tour guide, so…"

"Come on, I will show you around."

He put the book he had in his pocket and lead the way.

"They have this really cool book store I want to show you."

When they got there and entered, Rory got wide-eyed.

"You're the best!" she said as she hugged him then ran around the bookshelves.

A few hours later, Rory had two bags full of books.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, let me show you how we New Yorkers eat."

They left and went up to this hot dog seller.

"I'll have one with everything on it." Jess said then turned around with a questioned look on his face.

"Uh, I'll have the same."

They took their hotdogs and sat down near-by a music store.

"Rory, why aren't you at school? You have never missed school intentionally."

"I felt like doing something new. Who knew the Big Apple was this big. I could get used to this."

"Don't call it the Big Apple, you sound like a tourist." he stopped for a second. "And by doing something new is missing school? Rory Gilmore, is this going to become a habit? How are you going to get into Harvard?" he said in a motherly like voice, but with a smirk on his face.

"No, Mom, it isn't. I just wanted to d something unexpected of me. Everyone expects me to be a perfect girl. I'm not. I just want to have some time to get away from it all and be myself." she half-lied and half told the truth.

_Another reason is because I can be myself around you…_

"Okay, I guess that's a good enough excuse. Come on, I want to take you here." Jess said and grabbed her arm.

They went inside and looked around. Rory found a cd that she wanted to five to her mother.

"Hey, I can give this to my mom as a graduation present."

After a half an hour, they left.

"That guy is like a guy version on Lane."

"I know, tell me about it." Jess said then studied her face as her smiled turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I have to get home. Her graduation starts soon."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the subway. I still can't believe you managed on your own."

"I sounded like a real local. I can live here in the Big Apple."

"What did I tell you about calling it that? If you were so local, you wouldn't call it that."

"Yeah, yeah." she paused as she saw the subway. It was time for her to go. "I guess I have to go."

He just nodded.

She got in and found a seat near the window. She opened it.

Jess asked, "Why New York?"

"You never said good-bye."

He smiled and said, "Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess."

She closed the window and just waved.

On the way to Stars Hollow, she found out that the ride home was going to be delayed do to some technical problems.

When she got home, she found out she had missed the graduation.

"Where were you?"

"New York,"

"Why?"

"I wanted to do something fun."

"I though school was fun."

"It is, I just wanted to do something different."

"Isn't Jess in New York?"

"Yes," Rory said staring at her feet.

"You are falling for him."

"No, I can't. I'm not. I have a perfect boyfriend. His name is Dean, not Jess. Jess is my friend. I'm sorry. I feel terrible that I missed your graduation. I am a bad girl. I am punishing myself. No supper, just straight to bed. I don't deserve to eat. I need to suffer." she paused. "Wait, oh, no! I don't even have your present! It was signed and everything. I must of left it on the subway. Now I really don't deserve supper."

"No, Rory, it's okay. Mommy wants to have supper with her kid to celebrate. You are beating yourself up, stop. Just go in and change and we will go out to eat. You can punish yourself later."

"Okay, after tonight, I don't deserve to be happy. I shouldn't be able to read or see daylight. I am locking myself up. No fun." Rory said and went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, it was Sookie's wedding.

Luke went upstairs to grab something and there was Jess.

"How'd you get up here? I should of saw you come in at the diner," he paused while Jess looked at him with a blank expression. "You know what? Never mind. What I want to know is why you are here,"

"My stuff is still here. Why didn't you ship it off?"

"I didn't have the time. You still didn't answer my question."

"I want to move back."

"What?"

"I want to move back,"

"You are standing in front of me wearing a shirt that's flipping me off and you want to move back?"

"Yes,"

"Okay."

"I'll help close up later."

"Okay, you have to understand that you need to turn your grades around and no more staying out late or you are out of here. After school, you come here, work, do your homework, sleep, then go to work, then school. You got it?"

"Okay." Jess said as he headed for the door.

"She's still with him."

Jess froze and closed his eyes then bobbed his head down while his hand was on the knob.

"I don't know what you're talking about.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. You know who I'm talking about."

"Whatever." he said and walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was talking to her dad about his intentions when her dad's cell phone rings.

"Rory, I have to take this."

"Okay, you are approved."

Rory went walking for a little bit before the wedding was to start. She was excited that her father was actually going to stay!

She sees a shadow by the tree. She looks closer to find… Jess!

Suddenly, she couldn't breath. He was actually back!

Right that moment, her emotions confused her. She walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I wanted to move back." He was about to ay that she looked absolutely beautiful and radiated in that dress, but that would go too far, he should rather just say, "Nice dress," Before he could, Rory grabbed him and her lips were on his.

At first, he wasn't entirely sure of what was going on, for she caught him by surprise, but after a realization, he kissed her back.

_Rory POV_

_What are these feelings that I have when I kiss hi m? I never felt like this with Dean. It felt like a million times that. Wait, Dean. This is bad. I don't want to pull away, but this will hurt him, _she thought then slowly pulled away.

_Jess POV_

_What is happening? Did she just kiss me? She just kissed me. I should kiss back to tell her I feel it too, _he thought. _No, she's starting to pull away…_

No POV

They come apart after what it seemed forever.

Jess smirked.

"Don't say a word," she said running away. "Oh, and welcome back." she added.

He watched her ungracefully run away. That made his smirk bigger. That'd what he liked about her, though she may look perfect, she's not. She has her own flaws that no one seems to notice. But in a few, she was perfect, yes, perfect for him.

_She can run away from it, but she knows it's true. Where else could she run to anyway? It's Stars Hollow!_ He thought.

Little did he know that she was going to run to Washington D.C. for 2 ½ weeks. No phone call, no e-mail, no postcard, and no letter explaining what they had shared with each other. It's going to hurt really badly.

**Well, what did you think? Please review! **

**Next Up: Dean's back. Is Rory having second thoughts of having feelings for Dean? Jess is hurt that Rory was gone and that she acted like it didn't happen. Dance Marathon comes, does Dean see the connection? Will they confess their true feelings for eachother?**

**I can't wait to write the next one. I kind of already started. For all you Jess/Rory lovers, you have something coming that I think that you will really like.**


	9. Confessions

**Hey, I know that the last one wasn't that good. Sorry. I know that you guys will be excited about this one though. When I was writing it, I changed my mind about the Dance Marathon in this chapter, but I know it will be in the next coming ones. Also, for all of you that have been waiting for the Jess and Rory connection it's finally gonna happen! Well, here it is, I know it is short.**

**Confessions**

Rory was in the airport searching for her mother when she spotted her. She dropped her belongings and ran after her. Lorelei did the same thing only taking her coffee with her. When they reached each other they came into a tight hug.

"Mommy! I missed you so much! You don't know how much torture it was to be with Paris that long!"

"I missed you too kid. I missed you too. I am glad you survived. Listen to me, never leave Mommy here alone and go far away, that was your punishment when you left Mommy."

"I won't," she said and pulled away.

"Come on, let's get your stuff and go home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached home, Rory collapsed on her bed smelling the sheets.

"Bed. Nice bed."

She took her blanket and sniffed it. _Home. Home smelled good, _she thought.

Just as she got up, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rory, you're home," Dean said on the other line.

"Hey, Dean,"

"I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah… Me too. How was your grandma?"

They told each other the events of their trips and then scheduled a date.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye. I love you." Dean said.

Rory froze.

"Rory?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I love you too."

They hung up. She was feeling a little guilty of what was going to happen the next day.

Rory was tired from that plane ride, so she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to the smell of coffee that Lorelei held in her face.

"Ha! I knew this would wake you up!"

"Luke's coffee! I missed this so much!" she said as she took it from her mother and drank it down letting it burn her throat.

Lorelei chuckled. "Oh, there's more where that came from. I brought Luke's to our house because I had nothing better to do and I decided to be a nice mommy."

"Did I ever tell you that you are my favoritest mommy in the whole world? I love you!" She got up and hugged her.

"Easy there, you don't want to hurt the nice Mommy."

"Sorry,"

"It's okay. Let's dig in!"

After the meal, Rory got her book and headed to the bridge. On her way there, she saw Jess with Shane making-out. It felt like her heart was ripped out from her chest. Then she remembered her lack of communication with him lately, especially after what happened at Sookie's wedding. _It's not like he was going to wait for me. I didn't even call or anything. I guess breaking up with Dean isn't necessary, _she thought.

She stormed to the bridge. She tried to focus on the words on the page, but she just couldn't. Jess was on her mind.

Just then, she heard footsteps. She closed her book.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be in your way. I am going to leave. I wouldn't want to make the mistake of staying here with you," she said bitterly.

She started to walk away, but she felt hands holding her back.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"What do you need to be mad about? You aren't the one who got kissed and never got and explanation as to why it happened. Instead, you were like, hey, why don't I go to Washington D.C? I am not going to make and contact with him to talk about what happened or anything whatsoever. I am just going to run away from it. Well I got news for you Rory; you are going to have to face it sometime. And if one of us has something to be mad about it's me. How am I supposed to know if that kiss meant something or not?"

"If you really want to know, I didn't contact Dean either. I was going to break up with him by the way, but I saw you all smug with - with that girl I don't even know what's her name!"

"What, so you expected me to wait for you after no explanation? You thought I got the memo? Well, I didn't!"

"I'm telling you now that I like you. That someone I really liked was you! I found that out when you left. I only liked him to get you jealous because I knew you didn't like him. I like you okay? Can you get it through your head." she said breathless and frustrated. Then she realized what she said and clapped her hands to her mouth. She started to turn different shades of red.

He stood there expressionless. "What did you say?"

In a whisper, she said, "I lik-"

She was cut off when his lips crashed onto hers. She felt herself go weak. He started to deepen the kiss. The continued until they were out of breath.

"you," she finished.

She touched her lips then looked at the ground to hide her hot cheeks. He seemed to notice and a smirk formed on his face.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Rory found interest in the laces on her shoes. The silence was killing her; she was the one to break it.

"So, is breaking up with Dean necessary?" she asked shyly. Then with a little more confidence, she said, "I need to know if you like me."

Jess said nothing, so she started to feel the tears sting in her eyes.

He swallowed and sighed. It was hard for him to say. "Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry, especially because it is because of me." he paused. "I like you too," he said almost below a whisper.

She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What?"

"God damn it Rory, I've always liked you when we were kids! I don't think we can be just friends anymore after what happened."

She stopped crying and began to smile.

"I guess it's settled then? I am going to break up with him."

"Good," Jess said.

"Good," she said.

He pulled her close and whispered, "Is it alright if I kiss you?"

She smiled and whispered in reply, "I wouldn't like that, but I have to break up with Dean first because technically I'm still with Dean and you're with… with-"

"Shane," he finished for her with a smirk on his face.

"Right, whatever. I am going to break up with him tomorrow when I meet up with him."

"I'll take care of Shane today. You know, I was just using her to get you jealous. It obviously worked."

"That's mean,"

"I know,"

"You know that if something happens between us, you will still be my best friend?" she paused when she noticed how dark it was getting. "I have to get home, it's getting late," she said pulling away.

She stopped for a second and hesitated before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Dodger." she said and walked away.

"Rory, break it to him slowly. I don't think his tiny brain can take all that information at once."

"I can see that smug little face of yours, Jess. I don't have to break up with him."

"Huh. We'll just see about that," he said chasing after her.

She was going to need the best of luck for tomorrow. She didn't like to hurt people, even though she had been meaning to do this for a long time now.


	10. Perfect

**Hey guys! I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I am sure you will like this one better. Sorry that this one isn't as long as the other chapters. I know it's been taking me long to update, I've been working on this other story; it's a Java Junkie one. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I won't keep you from reading the chapter, so enjoy!**

**Perfect**

Rory was getting ready for her break-up with Dean; she wanted to make sure she looked appropriate. Casual and comfortable. She put on a pair of jeans and a red-violet shirt. Her hair was down, a nice natural look. She wore a soft pink color scheme of make-up to kind of blend with her very pale skin.

When she was done, her mother was eyeing here.

"What took you so long? Ah, the classic break-up look. You're going to break-up with Dean?"

Rory nodded. "We were starting to drift apart, you know? I've been meaning to do this for a long time, but I just didn't want to hurt his feelings. Now, I am tired of being unhappy, so I am going to do it. Anyways, I'll tell you the details later."

"Good girl. I'm okay with it as long as you are happy."

She hugged her. "Thanks."

"No prob, kiddo." Then Lorelei left for work.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She sat in the front porch reading until he came. They were both looking uneasy. It seems they both have something to say.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Um, I - uh - I have to tell you something," Rory said nervously.

"Yeah, me too."

"You first,"

"No, you,"

"No, you, I insist."

They both took in a deep breath and in the same time said, "I think we should see other people,"

She let it all out. "Really? I thought it was going to be hard. I'm so glad you understand."

"Yeah, I love you, but we're not 'in love' with each other anymore. I mean we could still be friends right?"

"Yeah, I love you too just not in that way anymore. Friends would be good. I can still show you the Dance Marathon if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Okay, well, I'll see you around Rory."

"Okay, bye."

They both got up and hugged. When he left, she sat there processing what just happened and then ran to the diner.

She walked in to find Luke, but no Jess.

"Um, do you know where Jess is?"

"On break,"

"Okay, thanks,"

She raced to the bridge to fine him deep into the book. She smiled and stood in the back of him. She looked at what page he was on before closing the book for him. He looked up and saw Rory.

"Hey!"

"I've got some good news. Don't worry, I saw what page you were on."

Jess turned around and they both were facing each other sitting with their legs crossed.

"I - we broke up. Dean and I. We both were going to break-up with each other, so he understood and I didn't have to hurt anybody. We are just gong to be friends now."

"Huh. So, that means, if I do this, you wouldn't feel bad for him?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips slowly touched. It was like everything was in slow motion then just stopped.

She pulled away and said, "Nope,"

"Good,"

They kissed again, but more passionately. His lips felt so soft. When they kissed, it wasn't rough, it wasn't gentle either, it felt… Perfect. Right, that's the word. She knew this was meant to happen.

They finally pulled apart after what seemed to be forever.

All Rory could say was, "Wow,"

Jess chuckled. "You could say that. I've been waiting so long for that to happen."

"Me too. So, what does it make us?"

"Do you want to be together?"

She looked at him like he was out of his mind. "If I didn't, I wouldn't of broken up with Dean."

"I was just making sure. Okay, then that settles it."

"Okay."

He pulled her close so that they were inches apart.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

Their lips touched. Jess deepened the kiss. Rory just let him take over. Their lips were moving in a rhythmic motion. His hands traveled from her waist to her back. Rory let out a moan. He loved how it felt like he was casting a spell on him, when really her piercing blue eyescast spells on him.

They pulled apart and she rested her head on his shoulder. His arm was around her waist. Everything was finally perfect for her. Now all she had to do was convince him to go to the Dance Marathon.


	11. Details

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I am sure you guys are going to love this one. The next one will be about the Dance Marathon. Will she get him to go, especially when Dean is going to be there? I don't know, you guys will have to find out in the next chapter. Anyway, here you guys are, enjoy!**

**Details**

Rory walked home after she had a talk (actually they were more like making-out than talking) with Jess. They are now happily together. Now she had to face the town and her mother's true feelings about this relationship. She didn't get it, Lorelei and Jess got along well when they were younger. He didn't change at all. Before she could think anymore, she was home and ready to face Lorelei.

"Mom! I'm home!"

She heard a squeal in the background. Lorelei came running at her.

"Girls Night! I got everything while you were gone. Now shoo shoo. Change into your cute cupcake pajamas, so you can spill." Lorelei said giving her a little push.

A few minutes later, they were both ready and were sitting in the family room.

Lorelei spoke first, "So? What happened? You are going to regret not telling me if you don't hurry and tell me. I am not getting any younger."

"Dean took it fine. It turns out we both were going to break-up with each other. He felt we both weren't feeling the same way about each other when we first got together."

"That's great. I feel like there is more to this. Rory, don't leave me hanging here!"

Rory took a deep breath and said, "There's something that happened yesterday that I didn't tell you about that might of made me finalize my decisions of breaking up with Dean."

"And that would be?"

Rory stared at the junk food on the coffee table. "I like Jess."

"Uh, honey, I already knew that. Did you finally wake up from that trance? You guys have been at it for a long time."

"It was that obvious?"

"What are you kidding me? I saw you staring at him whenever I was talking to you or if you thought I wasn't looking. You were always gooey around him. Sort of like this." She was fixing her hair and pretended to look awed. "Hi, Jess." she sang.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you so were,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Aha! You said it!"

"Not fair, you used a trick on me."

"Rory and Jess sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G -"

"Okay, that's enough. Do you want to hear about what happened or not?"

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Anyway, I was going to the bridge and -"

Lorelei interrupted by making kissing noises.

"Mom…"

"Sorry, that was the last time."

"Okay, so I was going to the bridge and I saw that girls and him sucking faces."

"Who?"

"Jess."

"Jess and who?"

"Mom…"

"Okay. I just wanted to know who and who. You need to be more specific with your storytelling. I thought you would have been better because of all the books that you read…" Lorelei loved to do t his to Rory.

Rory just rolled her eyes and said, "Do you want to know or not?"

"I want to know,"

"No more interruptions. So, as I was saying, I was going to the bridge to read and I saw them making-out. I got really mad because I kissed him at Sookie's wedding-"

"Wait, you kissed him?"

"Let me finish. Yes, I kissed him. I got excited that he came back and it just happened. I know he came back for me. So, after that kiss, I ran away for some reason. I have a tendency to do that, the wedding was starting too. Well, I went to Washington D.C. and didn't even contact him, so I guess he had a reason to be mad at me. What I don't get is why he went with that girl. It doesn't matter anymore because when I got to the bridge, a few minutes later, he came to the bridge. I decided to leave and then we started yelling at each other. I told him I liked him then he kissed me. He told me he liked me, then that finalized the break-up with Dean."

"Okay, so what happened after you broke up with Dean because you would have been in the house waiting for me, but I found it empty when I came home." Lorelei asked.

"I went looking for Jess. Then we talked and kissed. In the end, we got together!"

"Even if I don't like Jess, I am okay with it. It is your call. As long as you are happy. I already knew it was bound to happen."

"Why don't you like him? You liked him fine when we were younger."

"I don't know. I guess that I realized that Jess was going to take my baby away and hurt her. I know how guys like him are."

"Mom, I know him well enough to trust him. He isn't going to hurt me. Besides, you guys didn't like Dean at first, remember?"

"I guess that's it, but watch out for yourself. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, don't worry. You have to promise to be nice to him."

"I will _try_, but I will not make any promises."

"Can you promise to _try_ to be nice to him then?"

"Fine, I promise to _try_ to be nice to him."

"Pinky swear?" Rory said holding her pinky up.

"Pinky swear." Lorelei said linking her pinky with Rory's.

"Okay, I have to tell Lane about this really quick, then we can watch a movie."

She found the phone under a mess of pillows and blankets. She dialed Lane's number.

"Hello?" Lane asked.

"Hey. What is Mrs. Kim doing letting y9ou answer the phone?"

"She went to go somewhere and asked me to watch the store."

She filled her in on what happened.

"Finally! You guys have been at it for so long!"

"So you knew too?"

"The whole town knew, except for Dean. No offense to him, but he can be so clueless at times."

"None taken."

"I'm really excited for you."

"Thanks, we have to talk about this later, it's a girl's night…"

"Ah, say no more. I think I hear Mama Kim coming anyway."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and ran to Lorelei.

"Okay, now does Charlie and the Chocolate Factory sound good to you?"

"Good,"

After the movie, they ordered some food.

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Rory said.

She opened the door and found Jess.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I'm delivering thefood."

"Why?"

"After that prank I pulled, Luke decided that it was a good ideato offer a delivering serviceand picked me ashis delivery boy."

"Oh yeah?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah." he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It seems that I happen to think delivery boys are hot."

"Wasn't Kirk a delivery boy?"

"Eww, bad image. What I meant was, I think it's hot that you are a delivery boy,"

"So bagboys are no longer hot?"

"No, I think that delivery boys are so much better. I can use the phone and they are here. They even bear food, so that's a plus. Bagboys have to stay at the grocery store until work is over."

They kissed again, and then was interrupted by Lorelei. "Would you kids stop making-out? Food is getting cold!"

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Bye. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll take that," she said taking the box of food, and then closing the door.

"Things are going to get more exciting around here." she said as she thought of how the town was going to react to this relationship.

"Rory!" Lorelei yelled from the kitchen.

Rory sighed and headed toward the kitchen to get back to Girls Night.


	12. I Love You

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate all of them! Well, here it is, enjoy!**

**I Love You**

She awoke the next morning and felt weight on her right side. It turns out, Lorelei fell asleep after laying her head on her shoulder. She didn't sleep too good in that position.

She looked at the clock. _9:00_. She was hungry, but they ate everything last night. She decided to take a shower and then head to Luke's. _Maybe a hot shower will cure this, _she thought as she rubbed her neck.

When she was done, Lorelei was still asleep, so she stuck the usual post-it note on her head and was off.

She entered the diner and was greeted with coffee.

"You're a lifesaver," she said to Luke.

"Where's Lorelei?" he asked.

"Still asleep. Girls Night."

"Oh, okay. So what do you want?"

"I'll have French toast,"

"Okay, it will be right up,"

Luke gave Cesar her order then took other people's orders. A few minutes later, Luke handed Rory her food and Jess came down. At that same time Lorelei came busting in.

Jess spotted Rory and said, "Hi,"

"Hi," she replied.

"Hi," Jess said to Lorelei.

"Hi," Lorelei replied.

Luke watched confused. He obviously hadn't been informed by the break-up and get-together.

"Jess get to work. Your break ended 20 minutes ago." After he snapped out his trance, he went to work. Luke asked, "Did I miss something?"

"You haven't heard? I thought it would have been out by now." Lorelei said.

"What would have been out by now?" Luke asked annoyed he wasn't informed with any information yet.

"Dean and Rory broke-up and now she and Jess are together."

"Is she sure about this? Are you okay with this?"

"She is old enough to choose who she dates. It is her call. I am not going to butt in. Though I am still fighting the urge to rip his head off."

"I think this is great! He will have someone who will knock some sense into him."

Lorelei saw how happy she was when she talked to him with ease and have comfortable silences. They always had something to talk about. She also saw how happy she was when her face lit up when he appeared from the curtains.

"Yeah, great," she said sarcastically. Luke was too excited to hear the tone in her voice.

Jess came up to Rory. "I got that book that you wanted to borrow. My stuff is all here."

"What? Oh, that book… Can I go up?" Rory asked Luke and Lorelei. They nodded.

Jess went upstairs and Rory followed.

"So this is the apartment? It's a little messy from when I remembered it."

"Yeah, about that, I didn't have time to unpack everything."

"Oh, really?"

"Alright, I didn't feel like it."

Rory shook her head. "I don't know how you live here."

"Excuse me. I've seen your house."

"My room is neat. It's my mom that is the messy one."

"Sure." Jess said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's true." She glared at him while he looked at her amused.

They sat there in silence. After a few minutes Jess realized why they were up there.

"Want a soda while I get the book?"

"No, thanks,"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, whatever. I'll be back."

She watched him disappear in a mess of junk. He reappeared and got the book.

"Thanks." she said as he handed her his book.

"Maybe we should stay a distance away each other," she suggested.

He smirked and came closer to her. "Is this far enough?"

"Perfect," she whispered.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

They were both getting lost in each other's eyes. Their lips neared each other and touched. Then, Luke came barging in. They jumped apart from each other.

"I was just getting something," Luke said.

"Uh, thanks for the book. Later." she said rushing out the door to get away from that embarrassing scene.

"What was happening up here?"

"I was giving her the book she wanted to borrow,"

"When I walked up here, that didn't look like you were handing her a book. You guys were making-out. What would have happened if I walked in later, I don't want to think about."

"Ah, jeez. So what, I can't kiss my girlfriend because there was nothing going on in here but that. She is different. Anyway, I didn't hear you had a problem with me and Shane."

"That's it, she _is _different. Plus, you didn't like her as much as Rory. Also, Rory has pretty much has pretty much been my kid to me and I care about her. So, I am going to lay some rules. There will be no kissing up here or anywhere I can see. A piece of furniture in between you two at all times. If you try to break any of these rules I have people watching. When you are here, it's me. When you're at Rory's it's Lorelei. When you're out there there's Taylor. I better not see hands where they aren't suppose to be or else I will rip them off, you understand?"

"You can't just-"

"Actually, I can. I am you legal guardian and what I say, goes. Now do you understand?"

"Whatever. I have to get to work." Jess said going out the door.

"Wait, we haven't finished this discussion! -" Then he heard a slam. Luke sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Same time somewhere else…**

Rory was walking home when Miss Patty came up to her.

"Sweetie, I heard what happened to Dean and you. I'm sorry. He was such a fine looking boy. Can I do anything for you?"

She was getting disgusted by the tone in her voice, but tried to be polite. "I appreciate you help, but I'm fine. The break-up was mutual."

"Okay, honey, but if you need anything, come and find me."

"Okay,"

She rushed home, but was stopped by Babette.

"Sugar, I heard what happened. When I feel down, I always find comfort by talking to my gnomes. You can borrow one of them if you like,"

Rory was fighting the urge to scream at her, but being the nice person she is and she _was_ only trying to help, she said, "Thank you, but it's not necessary. It was a mutual break-up."

"Okay, doll, but if you need it, I'm just next door."

"Okay, I have to go," she offered her a fake smile. She took a deep breath. If she gets any more sympathy, she is going to burst.

She went inside her house and called Lane. She told her she was coming over.

When she got there, she rang the doorbell. Mrs. Kim answered it.

"Lane can't stay out long. We have to go to church today."

"Don't worry, we won't stay out too long."

"Good. Lane, Rory is here!"

"I'm coming Mama. I need to put my bible away first."

In a few minutes Lane was ready and they went to the diner.

Lane saw Jess and said, "You still haven't given me that cd that you borrowed a long time ago, I heard your stuff was here."

"Hi to you too." Jess replied and turned to see Rory. "Hey,"

"Hey, yourself." Rory said and leaned across the counter to give him a kiss.

Luke saw and said, "Rules!"

Jess rolled his eyes and gave her one last kiss before he went back to Lane.

"When I got to New York, a kid borrowed it from me and never gave it back."

"That's the last time I'm letting you borrow a cd from me."

"Is that what happened to those book that I lent you before you left that you never gave back?"

"No, they're upstairs. I'll give them back to you after my shift is over."

"Okay," she said kissing him.

Luke saw and said, "Jess!"

Jess went up to him and they were arguing.

She heard Jess say, "She kissed me!"

Miss Patty also saw the kiss and said, "It's no wonder you're not wallowing. He grew up _very_ fine. Liz brought him up well…"

Rory blushed.

Luke and Jess came back and went back to work.

Miss Patty started to eye him. Jess made a disgusted face. When he was pouring coffee in another person's cup, Miss Patty was close enough and gave him a pinch in the butt. Rory laughed. Jess glared at her.

"I'm sorry Rory, I couldn't help myself." Miss Patty said.

"No, it's fine." she said cracking up.

Soon, it was time for Lane to go so that left Rory to talk to Jess.

"Why aren't you reading the book I lent you? Are you going to watch me serve people?" Jess asked.

"When do you get out of work?"

"Hold on," he turned to Luke, "When do I get out of work?"

"After the lunch rush leaves. You have to come back before closing though." Luke replied.

"After the lunch rush leaves," Jess answered her question. "You still haven't answered my questions I asked you."

"Wait, I am getting to the answer. When exactly is the lunch rush gone?"

"Two,"

"Okay, it's only an hour wait. I'll sit here and drink coffee while I wait for you. I thought we could read that book together,"

"Okay," Jess said pouring her coffee.

One hour and many cups of coffee later, Rory was still there like she said.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let me finish my tenth cup,"

"You drank that much coffee?"

She nodded. "You just kept refilling it and I didn't want it to go to waste."

He shook his head. "I still can't believe it,"

"My mom drinks at least fifteen cups a day, but if she begs Luke enough, she'll have twenty."

He sighed. "Come on," he went in front of the counter to her.

"Okay, but be glad that I don't act like my mom when I drink that much,"

They went out and Jess put his arm around her waist. People were staring and whispering. Miss Patty stepped out and admired his body. When she did, Jess tightened his grip around Rory's waist.

"Easy there. I'm not going to let her take you away and let you be another one of her husbands."

"Thanks a lot. Now I remember what she did to those guys. I never thought I would be one of them."

"Hello? You aren't exactly ugly,"

Jess raised an eyebrow and began to smirk. Rory blushed realizing what had said.

"So to your house?"

"Yup, I need to grab the book,"

They got to her house and went inside. She ran to her room and then they went to the bridge.

When they got there, they sat down. Rory laid her head on his shoulders and he put an arm around her waist while he still held the book.

They took turns reading until a few hours later, they were finished.

Jess closed the book. "Do you still want to borrow it to read some other time?" Jess asked.

She nodded. She thought for a minute. "You love me right?"

He was looking uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah… But still as a friend. We haven't been going out long enough for me to decide if I love you the other way."

"Okay, then you love me so much that you would go to the Dance Marathon with me?"

"Rory, you know I don't do those things."

"You will if you love me and find out who will be there."

"I doubt it."

"Oh, yeah? What if I tell you Dean is coming?"

Jess groaned. "You know I hate him… Fine, only if you will give Hemingway another chance.

She squealed and hugged him. "If it gets you to go!"

Jess rolled his eyes and then pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

They pulled away and Rory said, "Now, to get rid of my mom and bring Luke and her together…"


	13. There's Coffee

**Thanks for all of the reviews! This story is supposed to be like the show, I am writing about how I thought it would have been if Jess came in earlier when they were younger and best friends. That's is how a lot of the stories in fan fiction are. POV means point of view. Don't worry, I didn't know that either until a long time. Well, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**There's Coffee**

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she entered the house. "You'll never guess who I got to go to the Dance Marathon!"

"In here!" Lorelei yelled from the kitchen. "On, yeah? Who?"

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong, what?"

"I got Jess to go to the Dance Marathon."

"Are you sure he said yes because you could have been daydreaming it happened which could of looked and felt real… I don't that a lot because there was this one incident at the inn. I thought I warned Sookie…"

"Mom, he said, yes, I heard him. I saw him. I could even feel him. It wasn't just in my mind."

"Dirty…"

"Mom," she warned. "Anyway, since I am bringing him…"

"That means you aren't going to be my partner! Rory, you can't do this to me. I can't lose to Kirk again. I just can't. You are the perfect dance partner! I don't want to lose!"

"Uh, you'll have a partner. Jess said if he had to be tortured, so does Luke…"

"But it's not the same! Why did you want to go with Jess, but not with Dean, huh?"

"I don't know… They are totally different people."

"See! It's not the same!"

"Please Mom," Rory begged and made her face look sweet and innocent.

"I can probably get Jess to get you free coffee!"

Lorelei though about it. _Coffee… or Winning… That was hard. Coffee is the elixir of life…_

"Fine," Lorelei said giving in.

"Hah! I knew you couldn't resist coffee, for it is the elixir of life."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be glad that there's coffee. What would have happened if I said no, huh?"

"Mom, you know as well as I do, a Gilmore can't resist coffee."

"I know, but if I lose, you are really going to get it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Lorelei went to the diner and sat down at the counter. Luke already had two cups waiting. Rory nudged Lorelei to ask him.

"I-uh-was wondering if…"

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"If you would refill my cup!"

"But I just gave you it,"

"Yeah, but it's all gone now, see!" Lorelei said.

Luke looked at her strangely while pouring her coffee.

Lorelei knew she was unsuccessful, and banged her head on the counter repeatedly.

"Lorelei, stop. You're scaring the customers." Luke said.

"Okay, okay. Luke, I have to ask you something."

Annoyed, Luke went over to Lorelei. "What?"

"I was wondering… ifyouwouldgototheDanceMarathonwithme."

"Sure."

"Because Rory totally ditched me and that only leaves you. Rory insisted that we go together because she is going with Jess and Jess wanted you to be tortured. But, I understand if you can't go. I can get Rory to come back to me somehow… Did you say yes?"

"Yeah, sure I'll go. I'll make you a deal. You can not drink coffee here for a month."

"Take my precious coffee away?" then she remembered that Jess would give her free coffee. _He never said not to drink his coffee outside of his diner, _she thought.

"Okay, deal."

Luke looked at her in disbelief, but it changed into a satisfied look. "Okay, then."

"But that no coffee rule doesn't start until tomorrow, okay?" she pleaded.

"Nnn…" but when he saw her pouting face he was defeated. "Fine,"

"Thank you, thank you! I really want to finish my coffee."

He just wishes he wouldn't of fell for that face.

Lorelei got up and said her good-byes before she went to work. She left with a proud look another face, meaning that she was happy that she got what she wanted. It was successful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory finished her breakfast and asked if she could go up and wake Jess up.

"Uh, sure. I really need help. He should have been down here an hour ago."

"Okay," she tiptoed up the stairs and to his sleeping figure. She smiled. He looked so peaceful, you almost wouldn't suspect him as the bad boy that he is.

She leaned down to kiss him. As she pulled away, he wrapped his arm around her to pull him closer. While they were kissing, Jess pulled her closer and she fell on top of him. They pulled away and that's when she noticed he was shirtless. She blushed as she removed her hand from his chest and got up. She cleared her throat and adjusted her clothes. She refused to meet his eyes. Jess although, was amused and had a smirk playing on his face.

"Uh, Luke wanted me to wake you up so you could help out downstairs." she said, still avoiding his eyes.

"Huh," was all he could say.

"Well, I should get going, so you can get ready," she said turning.

Before she could go, Jess grabbed her arm and held her closing, kissing her one last time. She blushed and looked down.

He lifted her chin up with his finger. "See you when I get down," he said with a smirk.

"O-okay," she headed towards the door.

When she opened the door and found Luke who looked like he was about turn the knob.

"I-uh-forgot that… thing. I needed downstairs."

"Okay…" Rory said looking at him strangely before she went downstairs.

Luke made sure she left and closed the door.

"What was happening up here? It doesn't take fifteen minutes to wake someone up."

"Nothing, I'm going to take a shower."

"Jess, remember what we talked about."

Jess rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom.


	14. The First Date

**Sorry it took so long to update, break is over and school is back. Thanks for all who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!**

**The First Date**

Jess went to the bridge during his break. Rory could feel his presence.

"Hey," Jess said.

"Hey, yourself,"

"Where were you when I went down?"

"I knew you were going to take long with your hair, so I had some time to read. It wasn't very quiet at the diner. And I am still not backing down, even though this book is _so_ boring. It's taken me _two_ hours to get to chapter two. I would of gotten there faster if I hadn't taken a thirty minute snooze."

"Took you that long? I promise you it will get better."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say,"

"It will," Jess said pulling her close so he could press his lips to hers.

When they pulled away, Rory asked, "What was up with earlier?"

"Oh, Luke was just doing his ten minute check-up on us. He was making sure I was following the rules,"

"Were you?"

"Maybe."

"What are these rules you talk about?"

"Piece of furniture apart at all times. No making-out."

"We broke all of them."

"So,"

"You're talking in one word sentences again."

"Yup,"

"You're being impossible,"

"What can I say, that's my middle name,"

"Can you work with me here? I can get ugly."

"No, you can't. You're always beautiful." Jess said playing innocent.

"That's sweet, but you're not 5."

"Okay, okay." Jess said raising his hands up in the air. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going shopping for school stuff and for the dance. School starts in three weeks and the dance is next week."

"Aw, I was going to take you out somewhere since we haven't actually dated," he said exaggerating his disappointment. "I guess these concert tickets are going to waste…"

Her eyes widened. "I want to go to a concert! It's not like my mom and I are shopping all day,"

"Okay, pick you up at 7:30?"

She smiled. "Okay,"

He gave her one of his rare smiles. "Good. I have to go, break's been long over and Luke probably misses me."

She giggled. They kissed and Jess got up to leave.

"Later," Jess said.

She watched him leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5:00 in the morning the next day_

"Rise and shine, Mom."

"Tired. No sun. Night."

"No, Mom, we have to get ready to go shopping."

Lorelei groaned as Rory pulled the covers off of her.

"Cold. Need warmth."

"The shower is warm and when you are done, I will even have warm coffee ready for you."

Lorelei pouted, "Fine,"

Lorelei got up and took a shower. Rory had already taken a shower and was ready a while ago.

When Lorelei finished, she joined Rory in the kitchen.

"What are you reading?"

"A Farewell to Arms,"

"Isn't that by Hemingway?"

"Yup,"

"You hate Hemingway,"

"Yup,"

"Why are you reading it?"

"Only way to get Jess to go to the Dance Marathon,"

"Ah,"

"Yup,"

"That his favorite author?"

"Yup,"

Lorelei shook her head; Rory wasn't talking in full sentences. "You're been hanging out with him too much."

"He's my boyfriend."

"That he is, but he's rubbing off on you," Lorelei finished her fifth cup. "Okay, I'm awake. Shopping time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later._

Lorelei and Rory came in the diner holding two armfuls of bags. Luke helped them make it to a table.

"What are all these for?" Luke asked.

"Oh, you know, I did a little school shopping. I wanted to get that out of the way. We also bought some stuff for the Dance Marathon. We got you and Jess some things too. I also bought other stuff for everyday clothing." Rory said handing Luke two bags, one labeled Luke and the other, Jess.

"You call this stuff a little?" Luke inquired.

"Trust me. This is a little compared to how much we usually buy when we go to the mall. My mom would of bought the whole mall too."

"Yeah, if you'd let me." Lorelei interrupted.

"Well, uh, thanks. I'll go put these upstairs."

Rory drank her coffee then looked at her watch. _5:12._

"Ugh, I have less than two hours and thirty minutes to get ready for my date! Mom, we need to go."

"Wait, let me finish my-"

"No, now!" Rory said pulling Lorelei's arm.

"Fine. You're evil."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on!"

They rushed home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_7:30_

When the doorbell rang, they were still fixing Rory's hair.

Lorelei looked at Rory. "You're gorgeous. I'll get that while you finish up,"

"Okay,"

Lorelei went to the door.

"Hey,"

"Hey, come in."

He went inside.

Lorelei spotted the candy in his hands. "Aw, thanks. You know, you should of got one for Rory." Lorelei said grabbing them.

"Those are for… Never mind."

"Sit. She should be out in a minute."

"Okay,"

"I'm not going to lay any hard rules. Just bring her home by twelve safe and unharmed okay?"

"Okay,"

"If you break it, I swear, I will hunt you down and break you."

"I won't."

"Good. Talk over. I'll get Rory."

Rory looked at herself one more time. She was wearing a dark red tank top and a jean skirt that was just above the knees. Her hair was let down straight.

As she was going out, she bumped into her mother.

"Oh, scared me there." Lorelei said. "I was just coming to get you."

"I was coming." Rory said.

"I can see that. Do you want to be presented? You're being presented. Wait here."

"Mom…" Rory protested.

"Ahtatah!"

Rory rolled her eyes.

Lorelei went over to Jess.

"Presenting, the lovely, Rory Gilmore."

Rory came out and Jess' jaw dropped for a second, but went back to normal not wanting to ruin his reputation and all.

"Hey, beautiful." Jess said coming towards her.

"Hey," she replied before they kissed.

"Let's go."

"Okay, bye, Mom. We'll be back soon."

"Bye hun. Have fun you love birds and don't stay out too late." Lorelei said and closed the door. "I just hope soon is actually soon."

"I had candy for you, but you're mom took it from me."

"Why didn't you bring two?"

"I wasn't aware that I was dating your mom."

"Date one Gilmore girl, date the other. We come in a packages, my friend."

"Ah, I'll remember that for the next time." he said opening the door for her.

When he got inside the car, Rory asked, "Where're we going?"

"You'll have to wait."

A few minutes later, he pulled over.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Follow me."

"I thought we were going to a concert?"

"Oh, we are. I just thought we could have something to eat before we left. It just wouldn't be a date without eating now would it? Plus we have time before the concert."

Rory followed him to the bridge and saw it had a blanket over it. "We're at the bridge."

"You're good to point out the obvious."

"We're eating here?"

"Yup,"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She loved this spot. It was their special place.

"Let's hurry up and eat then."

They ate Luke's food and cleaned up.

"This was perfect."

"I know. I made it all for you. Now come on, let's get to the concert."

A half an hour later, Rory looked at her watch. It was 8:42.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, they parked and went inside.

After it was over, they went out still singing the lyrics to the last song. Rory giggled and went inside the car.

They drove in silence, but there was music playing in the background.

It was a great night. She took a glance at him and her caught her eye. She took his hand and squeezed it. He looked at her and smiled one of his rare, but cute smiles.

When they got to the house, it was 11:54.

"I had a good time," Rory said smiling.

"Me too."

They kissed which lasted for at least five minutes. Jess pulled away.

"I should leave. It's almost twelve. See you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Yeah, tomorrow." she said going inside.

She shut the door.

"Well, well, well. Right on time. I guess I can rely on Jess to take you home on time. So, are you going to tell me how it went?" Lorelei said greeting her.

Rory went to her room. "Tomorrow. I'm exhausted. I had such a great time."

"Okay, but you are telling me tomorrow. I am going to hunt you down. I know where your books are."

"Yeah, I will." Rory said changing.

After she was done, she fell on her bed dreaming about that night's events.

**Next up: The Dance Marathon! Fun, huh?**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry that it is taking long for me to write this story. I am kind of stuck. I really want it to be perfect and stuff, plus I have school, so I don't have that much time. So, I just wanted to clear that up. Until then, bye!**


	16. The Dance Marathon

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter update. Well, here you guys are, the moment you've all been waiting for! You will see how much I hate Dean too, no offense to the people who don't.**

**The Dance Marathon**

The day before the marathon, Rory was preparing her things, but today, Rory was too tired to remember how she organized everything.

When Luke and Jess arrived, Jess had a thermos of coffee for Rory. He snuck some for Lorelei, which she drank, in the bathroom so Luke wouldn't see.

Now that the Gilmores were awake, they headed for the dance.

While they were waiting to get their physicals, Jess was practically falling asleep in her arms.

"Jess, wake up! We had a deal."

"It never said anywhere that I had to stay awake."

"Jess!"

"Fine,"

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else at the same time…**

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Believe it because you are."

Luke examined her. "Why are you awake? You usually aren't like this unless you were under the influence of coffee."

Lorelei gasps. "You really think I'd back down from our deal? You're crazy. I'm like this all the time we are here. I have a feeling we really are going to win this time. If we don't, I will have to live with watching Kirk his victory lap once again. I want to win! I can't let him win, we will be the ones doing the victory lap this year!"

"Nope, you've had coffee."

"That I did."

"But I said no coffee."

"You said no coffee at your diner, but not anywhere else. You had to be more specific."

"I knew you couldn't live without coffee. I knew that somehow you would find a way around the coffee deal."

"You were crazy to believe that I could, so now come on! Time to dance!"

After they all got their physicals, they went inside to the dance.

"Attention everyone! All people competing in the Dance Marathon report to the dance floor immediately at this time. I repeat. All people competing in the Dance Marathon report to the dance floor immediately at this time." Taylor yelled in his megaphone.

After a few minutes of dancing, Jess said, "This is lame, let's bail."

"Nope, we had a deal." Rory said smiling.

Jess just rolled his eyes and scowled.

Break came after the run.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to Lane's stand to get some sandwiches." Rory said grabbing Jess' arm who was tired from the lap.

"Hi, Lane."

"Hi, Rory." Lane replied.

"Mrs. Kim." Rory said.

"Rory,"

Them Mrs. Kim saw Jess and looked angry.

"Jess," Mrs. Kim said coldly.

Jess smirked. "Mama Kim."

"Hey, Jess." Lane said.

"Hey," Jess replied still smirking at Mrs. Kim.

"We'll take four sandwiches, please." Rory said ignoring Jess' smirk.

Lane handed them the sandwiches.

"Thank you," Rory said.

Mrs. Kim was still glaring at Jess. Rory took Jess' arm and they left.

"Jess," Rory said smacking his arm.

"What?"

"Don't do that. We might not get to hang out with Lane anymore."

"I didn't do anything."

Rory sighed. "Whatever, here," Rory said handing him a sandwich.

"How come I get one and you get three?"

"The deal never said you had to eat. You're lucky I am being nice and giving you one. You want it or not?"

Jess took the sandwich and at it. "I thought so."

Jess glared at her.

After they were finished, they searched for Luke and Lorelei, who were trying to fix Lorelei's shoe.

"I'll get us some drinks," Jess said and left.

Then she spotted Dean leaving a blonde girl to head over to her.

"Rory, hey."

"Hey," Rory greeted.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Rory, I have to talk to you."

"Okay, shoot."

"I love you. You are in denial; you love me, not Jess. You miss me."

Rory was shocked. "Actually, no offense, but I haven't thought of you once."

He took her arm. "Liar! I love you Rory. We are meant to be together." He slurred.

"Owe, Dean, stop. You're hurting me. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. We don't belong together! You've got someone and I've got someone. Please leave me alone."

Dean's gripped tighter. "No, you were hurting me when you hung out with Jess. I'm just showing you how it feels. We belong together."

"Dean, stop it! Jess was my friend before you were my boyfriend! I could hang out with him whether you like it or not! _He's _my boyfriend now, not _you!_ We don't belong together!"

Jess heard Rory yelling. He dropped the drinks and ran. He found Dean hurting her. Jess ran up to him and punched him. Dean fell to the ground. Luke saw what happened and he and Jackson got Dean up. Dean tried to escape and get Jess, but failed. Rory ran to him and buried her face in his chest crying.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded in his chest.

"It's going to be alright."

Jess held her for a little bit until she stopped crying. She pulled away, wiping the tears.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I got your shirt all wet."

"That's okay."

"I want to go now."

"Okay, let's get your things."

Lorelei went up to her and hugged her.

"Baby, you alright?"

Rory nodded.

"Good," she turned to Jess. "Thanks."

Jess nodded.

"Mom, we're going. Try to win for me."

Lorelei nodded and gave her another hug. Jess got their things and they left while they were walking to the diner, Jess pulled her close, so her head was on his shoulder and arm was around her waist. Jess kissed her hair and Rory smiled.

"You're the best, you know."

"I know."

"I'm glad you came. If you didn't, he might of done something worse."

"For once in my life, I'm glad I came to one of those stupid town events. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"What was that last bit, I didn't hear that." Rory teased.

"You know what I said."

"Nope, I didn't hear it."

"Come on, don't make me say it again."

"I think I do want you to say it again."

He sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

She smiled.

They got to the diner.

"You hungry?"

She nodded.

"I want blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and tons of bacon on the side!"

"Coming right up," Jess said giving her the coffee he poured.

He disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with her food.

"Yum!" Rory said when she took a bite of it.

"This is really good,"

"That's nice to know,"

"You know you want some." Rory said waving the fork with a pancake in his face.

"Come on! Share with me!"

He sighed and got another fork. They ate then and Jess put the stuff away.

"You want to watch some movies?"

"Sure,"

"Come on," Jess led her upstairs to the apartment.

He searched around and found a movie.

"Almost Famous?" Rory asked.

He nodded.

"Again?"

"What do you mean again? We always watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. When you pick and you always pick, you pick that! My turn to pick."

She pouted. "Fine. You don't need to dramatic about it."

They sat and watched the movie. Jess took her arm and examined it. It was swollen. He kissed it and she smiled. She kissed him.

"I like it."

"What?"

"That gesture you did. It was sweet. You don't do it a lot."

"Oh," he took her hand and kissed it. "You mean that?"

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to watch until they slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Luke came and saw them asleep on the couch with a movie on. He decided to let them sleep, Rory had a rough day already and Jess was probably just trying to help. He would kill Jess later. He put a blanket over them. He turned the TV off and took the movie out. Then, Luke went to phone Lorelei and tell her where Rory was.

**So, what'd you think? Please review!**

**Next up: What every happened to Dean? What willhappen when a Rory and Dean confrontation occurs?**


	17. Lucky

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Here is the story!**

**Lucky**

Rory awoke when she heard a voice say, "Aw, they're so cute!"

Rory groggily got up. "Mom?"

"You're one and only! Unless you are calling other people that and I don't know it…"

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

Jess woke up too after he felt movement in his arms. "What are you guys doing here?" Jess asked half asleep.

"You and Rory fell asleep watching a movie and I'm here because I wanted to see Rory and when I came up here I saw this. You guys looked so cute! Your protective arm wrapped around Rory and her cuddling up to you. It's cute. Normally, if I was one of those other moms, I would of snatched her away and strangled you, so just be glad I'm not any of those moms."

"Oh, yeah. What time is it?"

"Ten-ish."

"I'm supposed to be working."

"Luke told me to tell you that he decided to give you a day off and spend the day with Rory."

He nodded.

Suddenly Rory remembered what happened yesterday. "Do you know what happened to _him_?"

"It looks like he had a little too much of Patty's punch. He's spent a night in jail."

"Oh,"

"On a lighter note, we won!"

"That's great, Mom!"

"Kirk's partner fell asleep and he wasn't strong enough to keep her up, so he ended up letting go of her."

"I feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"You have everything and yet you still have to take one thing he has away from him."

"You're point?"

"You don't feel any guilt? Sorrow? Nothing? You can be so heartless."

"That's why I have you. You are my other half." Lorelei looked at her watch. "Oh, looks like I have to get to the inn. Have fun kids! But don't do anything dirty or I will strangle Jess." Lorelei kissed her forehead and left.

"I'm going home to take a shower."

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower too."

"Meet you here later?"

"Okay."

They kissed and Rory departed.

Rory got home and took a shower. When she was done, she looked in the mirror and examined her reflection. She added a touch of gloss.

"There."

She dropped her lip gloss and bent down to pick it up. When she picked it up, she saw the dark bruise on her arm. She sighed and applied concealer to it.

Then she went to the diner.

"Hey, Luke. Can I go up and get him?"

"Sure."

She went up quietly and saw him in the bathroom fixing his hair. She giggled. That startled him and made him drop his comb. He looked around and saw Rory.

"I think you have more hair products that my mom and I have."

He rolled his eyes and went back to fixing his hair.

Why do you bother to fix it up? You know I'm just going to mess it all up anyway?" she realized what she said and blushed.

Jess looked at her and smirked. Then he looked at into the mirror one last time and decided it was perfect.

"Where to?" Jess asked walking towards her.

"I'm kind of hungry. You?"

"Okay, aren't you always. After we eat, we'll start our lesson."

"What lesson?"

"You'll see."

She pouted, but followed him downstairs.

They ate and Jess led them to the bridge.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"But remember, you already did."

"That was kid stuff. You have to learn the real stuff."

She nodded. Him teaching her how to fight was one way showing that he cared about her.

**Flashback**

"_If you ever want to visit me when we move back to New York, you will have to learn how to fight. I don't want you to go there and get hurt."_

_Rory rolled her eyes. "I can't go there by myself. I'm only nine! I probably can't go there until I'm twenty!"_

"_You never know that. You could come without your mom and then this guys comes and gets you."_

"_That's not logical."_

"_Stop being logical and let me teach you."_

"_Okay," Rory sighed._

_He showed her how to dodge all the hits._

"_Are we ever going to get to, you know, punching and kicking?"_

"_Not now. You need to learn how to dodge correctly before that."_

"_Why?"_

_Jess sighed. "Because if they can't hit you, you're invincible. They will keep on trying until they get tired and then you hit them. We'll learn that stuff later. You should know that, you're smart."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine."_

_They continued to practice dodging._

**End of Flashback**

"Ready?"

She nodded. He threw a punch at her and she dodged it.

"Good. You remember how to dodge things. We'll keep practicing stuff like this and review things so we can move on to the bigger things later."

They practiced for a few hours.

"Oh my god. I don't remember the last time I got this sweaty. Gross." Rory said.

"You look hot sweaty." Jess smirked.

She blushed. "I-uh have to go. I am going to take another shower thanks to you. Meet me at Luke's?"

He nodded and then kissed her before they left.

She went home to fins roses and a note at her door. She picked them up and read the note:

_I'm sorry about last night. I really am. I understand if you can't forgive me. We were going to be friends and I ruined that. I shouldn't of drank that punch. I'm so stupid. Well, I hope you have a good life with Jess, even though I don't like him. I really don't know what you see in him. -Dean_

Rory was furious after she read the last sentence. She crumbled the note and threw them and the roses in the trash.

She took a shower and started to head to Luke's, but stopped at her porch.

Dean was sitting on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked angrily.

"I just wanted to apologize. I need your forgiveness. I can't go on feeling guilty."

"Too bad, suck it up. Now, if you don't mind, actually I don't care if you don't mind, I have to go meet someone."

"Jess?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt."

"That's why I'm with him and not you. You hurt me and he cares about me. He punched you to get you to let go of me! You don't even know him! Don't you get it? Just leave me alone and stay out of my life!" she left in a huff.

She got to Luke's and got Jess to go upstairs with her. She hugged him and he was confused.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"I think it's the other way around."

"Nope. I want to be lucky."

"You're so spoiled. What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later after I've had coffee."

She went downstairs and Lorelei was already there.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey, Mom."

"What wrong?"

"I'll tell you about it later. I have to tell Jess first."

Lorelei was about to feel hurt, but she saw the look in her eyes.

"I understand." Whatever it was, it was something major and something between them.

"Thanks, Mom."

She finished her coffee and hugged her mom.

Jess was waiting upstairs reading. She went up and took the book and set it down.

"Okay, I can tell you now."

He sat up, so he could listen to her.

"When I got home, I found these roses and a note. They were from Dean. I read the note and got mad, so I threw them away. I take a shower and start to head over here, but he was at my porch begging for forgiveness! Then he had to nerve of saying he cared about me and didn't want me to get hurt! Oh my god! That's when I lost it. I yelled at him for last night's even and you do care, not him. Then I told him to leave me alone and stay out of my life," she ranted. She took a breath. "That's when I came here to tell you I was lucky to have you."

He smiled and hugged her. She calmed down and hugged him back. They stayed that way for a few more minutes.

"I have to tell my mom." Rory said pulling away.

He nodded and watched her leave.

**So, what'd you think? Please review!**


	18. Hit Me

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Here is the chapter!**

**Hit Me**

The next few days she saw no signs of Dean. This was a good start of a day. The only thing is that she only has four more days until school starts. She signed and got ready for another lesson with Jess.

Yesterday, she started to learn how to punch and kick. Today she would lean how to dodge and hit together. After the lesson, Jess and Rory would be spending the day either reading, watching a movie, or making-out while doing those things.

"Ready?" Jess asked.

She nodded.

He punched and she dodged it and punched him.

"Good."

"I learn fast. I might even get to school the teacher."

"I doubt that."

"Really?" Rory said getting closer.

They kissed passionately. While they were, she linked her leg around his. She pulled away and pushed him into the water. The leg helped him lose his balance.

His head shot up surprised.

"You know you shouldn't doubt me."

"That's not fair! You know how I am when you do that to me!"

"What did I do?" Rory said playing innocent. "You know that's your weakness and you really need to work on that."

"Would you help me practice?" Jess said smirking.

"I'd be happy to."

"Can you help me up first?"

"Nope, you have to learn how to do that yourself."

He sighed and got himself up. He started chasing her and they fell in grass. Rory and Jess were laughing out of breath.

"I'm going home to take a shower. I will meet you at Luke's after."

She kissed his cheek and got up.

Jess just laid there for a few minutes. When his clothes were almost dry, he went back to the diner.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked seeing him wet.

"Rory."

"Oh. Take a shower before you get sick."

Jess went upstairs and took a shower. When he was done, Rory was already downstairs waiting for him.

"Hi," Jess said.

"Hi."

Luke came.

"Not this again. Okay let me finish it. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi."

Jess rolled his eyes. "You ready?"

She nodded.

They went to the bridge and just read.

"Ror?"

"Hhmm?"

"Did you ever finish the Hemingway book?"

"No. I have at least ten more pages."

"It takes you that long?"

"I can't help it that when I read it, I keep falling asleep."

"How about we read the last ten pages?"

"You don't have the book with you."

"Who said I didn't"

"Ugh. Fine. If I fall asleep here, you're the one carrying me home."

"Okay."

He took the book from his back pocket. He read. Surprisingly, she didn't fall asleep.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yes, it was. The only reason I didn't fall asleep is because I like to hear you read. It is nice and peaceful and calm."

It was getting late. Jess got up and helped her up.

"Let's go to the diner. Your mom should be there now."

"Okay."

They kissed all the way to the diner. They were lucky that a car didn't hit them.

"You know one of these days we'll get hit by a car," Rory said.

"So?" Jess replied.

She sighed and punched him.

"Hey, lessons are over."

They entered the diner.

"Rory! Please tell this Coffeeman to give me coffee!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Jess, go take out the trash."

Jess got the trash and went to the trashcans. Then he saw Dean.

"Stay away from her."

"She doesn't really care for you. You're just some guys to her. Look what happened to me."

"You're pathetic."

"How does it feel?"

"Well bagboy, it feels like I have Rory and you don't."

"I'm not scared of you, come hit me."

"I'm not going to fight you."

"What? Rory put a leash on you?"

"No, I just don't want to embarrass you in front of the whole town."

"Seriously, Jess. Hit me."

"You are really getting dumber and dumber. Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and walk away. I'll pretend this didn't happen." Jess said to Dean and walked away.

**So, what'd you think? Please review!**


	19. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while… My computer broke and now I have writers block! Please help me out here!**

**-Thanks, Ally**


End file.
